Happiness by the Kilowatt
by lithiumxflower
Summary: Senseless Mu x Murrue Drabbles and OneShots
1. Sick

:sick:

She looked pale today, her normally faded skin color darker than usual. Natarle noticed this about the captain and came out of t he CIC to tell her to take a break and that she would take over for her. Murrue reluctantly left the bridge after thanking Natarle. She nodded in response as her captain disappeared behind metal doors.

Murrue drifted down the hallway feeling very dizzy. The lights were swimming around in circles above her causing her head to pound. If it weren't for him rounding the corner just in time to catch her she would've fallen in slow motion onto the ground. She saw two of him at once, slightly overwhelming her.

"Come on now, I'll take you to your room to rest."

She shook her head stubbornly, but was pulled along by him anyway.

Once they reached Murrue's quarters. Mu led her over to her bed. He brushed a few strands of hair away from her eyes before disappearing into the bathroom to get a cool washcloth. Once he emerged he grabbed a lone chair sitting in the corner of her room.

"Here," he sighed as he laid the cloth onto her forehead, etching a weak smile onto her face.

He watched closely as she drifted off to sleep, her chest rising and falling evenly. After she was practically pulled under fatigues spell she jerked herself awake, startling Mu.

"What is it?"

"The ship, what if something-

He cut her off before she could protest any further.

"Don't worry about her. The ship'll be fine, Natarle is very reliable when it comes to these sorts of things and she'll take care of business up on the bridge. And don't forget about the kid as well, he'll look after us, we'll be fine, Murrue, don't worry.

"And you as well." Murrue stated, just a hint of disappointment in her voice.

He shook his head no in response.

"Not me."

Murrue raised an eyebrow in confusion, but in the back of her mind, she knew what he was going to say next.

"I'd be right here with you." He stated, bringing a smile to her face, except this time it was stronger, more sincere, bringing a smile to his as well. Her assumption was correct, and she knew it would be.

She reached up and ran a hand through his dirty blond locks.

"I know you all to well Mu La Flaga." She whispered as she gave his hair a gentle tug, bringing his face down so that he was nose to nose with her. She caught his lips with her own. It didn't last long. Their kiss was just ling enough to surface their love for each other.

Murrue slept soundly after that, her hand clasped tightly around Mu's, the washcloth long discarded.

The next morning Murrue woke up feeling refreshed. She looked over and was happy to see Mu where he was when she fell asleep. Their hands still entwined together. He had his head resting on his free arm at the edge of the bed. She hated to wake him, he looked so peaceful, but she had to, or else they'd both be in trouble.

"Mu, wake up or I'll be late for my shift and you won't be in your respective post at the hangar."

She heard a soft groan and then Mu lifted his head up from his arm. She noticed a slight flush on his cheeks. She reached up and put a palm to his forehead, he seemed to have caught her cold. She tried to stifle a laugh as she pulled her hand back down to her side on the bed, but it didn't really work. Mu let his head fall onto her lap as she ran a hand through his ruffled blonde mess, all the while smiling widely at him.

As of that night she decided that being _sick _wasn't so bad after all.

:woah…sorry guys…that one got a little out of hand…I am taking suggestions…so if you have a burning desire to fulfill your MuxMurrue hearts up then tell me your ideas…thanks!


	2. Grieve

:Grieve:

She didn't see him today. Not in the hangar, not on the bridge, not even in the galley. No, Mu La Flaga was nowhere to be seen. She hadn't heard his loud voice or cocky remarks for the entire day. She was starting to get worried. She had already searched the whole ship for him, even in the Skygraspers, and now she was checking in the last place she could think of Mu being, his quarters. She walked up to his door and hit the buzzer.

"Mu? Mu, whether you're in there or not im coming in." Her voice rang out throughout his quarters, but no one responded to it.

She let out a slightly frustrated sigh as she punched in the code to his door. She watched is swish open in front of her, took a step forward intro his room, and shut the door behind her before going any further.

His room was dark, no light what so ever. She looked the room over once trying to make out any sort of figure that looked like Mu, or even a person at all. She had to strain her eyes extra hard to make out a shadow on the bed. She approached it with caution, she was pretty sure it was Mu, but just in case.

"Mu?" She called out to the form, but no one answered.

As she got closer to the shadowy outline of a person she was positive that this man was Mu. She slowly approached him and sat gingerly on the edge of the bed next to him. He was staring at the floor, she was starting to wonder if he even knew she was there.

"Mu?" She tried again, this time touching his arm gently.

Still Nothing.

"Mu La Flaga!" She instantly regretted snapping like that once she saw what she never would have dreamed of seeing coming from the "Hawk of Endymion," and never wanted to see again for that matter.

Even though titles mean nothing to her, she new Mu was a strong man, but that doesn't matter anymore. A single tear escaped each of Mu's eyes, falling from his chin and hitting the floor in between his feet. The only thing she could think of doing in the situation was wrapping her arms around him, trying to help him lift whatever burden he was carrying off his shoulders, and she did, because she was probably the only one on board that ship that knew that it's alright to _grieve_ every once and a while.

:ok…I just wanted to say to Dominus…it may look like I took these drabble ideas from your story "possibilities" but I didn't…I've had thoughts swimming around in my head for quite some time now, but I never sorted them out enough to make anything out of them…this drabble got to be like your "Frozen" drabble…but I gave it a significant difference…so…I hope their isn't going to be any trouble with this or any confusion…I just felt that I needed to clear that…--lithiumflower:


	3. Tired

:Tired:

Another fight with Badgiruel. Sometimes he wondered what the Lieutenant had against her captain. Sometimes he just brushed it aside and set it under the "he'll never understand women no matter how hard he tries" category, but today it was one of those "What's her problem?" days.

It didn't take Mu long to get to the captains quarters, of course on his way there he passed a fuming Natarle who stormed by him with nothing more than a sideways glare at him for even daring to be in the same hallway as her. Mu just shrugged it off, knowing that she was most likely having one of _her _days again, she'll get over it.

Mu made his way to the door to Murrue's room and decided to ring the buzzer for once, just in case she was having one of _her _days as well. When there was no response he decided to let himself in, assuming and yet hoping at the same time that it was safe.

He drifted cautiously into her room as to not get something tossed in his direction for trespassing. To his relief he didn't, so he stood up a bit straighter and made sure he was as presentable as possible along his lines anyway. He usually wouldn't care, but this _was_ for her and she deserved better than what he usually had to offer, and just because she was the captain of the vessel.

Once he finished straightening his color he stepped a foot away from her desk and looked up, and there she was, beautiful as always, with her head down cradled in her arms on her desk, eyes closed, and her silky brown locks swimming around her shoulders and porcelain face. For someone who just fired it up with Natarle only moments before, she looked very peaceful in her sleep, her dreams the only place for her to seek refuge. He couldn't refuse a quiet laugh and a wide grin.

He decided to grab a chair and watch over her until she awoke. She may not be too pleased with him for sneaking in on her like that, but he just didn't have the heart to wake her or leave her alone like that. Besides, he didn't mind waiting for, even if it meant him getting literally kicked out of her room, because he knew more than anyone, that she was the most _tired_ out of everyone.

:Ok…I think I spelt Badgiruel wrong…can someone please correct me…and in the last chapter…I think I might have spelt Endymion wrong…if not then…go me…anyway…sorry for getting a little off track in this story…and in the last drabble I didn't have that much MuxMurrue…again sorry about that…ok…well…im off to make another drabble…and remember to feel three to give me some suggestions for one… -lithiumflower and once again to Dominus…no…im not stealing your ideas…they may have the same idea but just at different perspectives…everyone reading this go to Dominus's MuxMurrue drabbles as well…XD


	4. Storm

:sorry for the long wait guys! But im back with a new drabble! Thanks for your reviews! It's appreciated! Also…I'm gonna be posting a list of all of the stories that involve Mu and Murrue in them in my profile…I'll be working on that as soon as this update is in…ok! On with the drabble:

* * *

:Storm:

He had always hated storms. When he was a boy there as nothing more frightening then the storms that rolled through his neighborhood. Even up till now Mu La Flaga still hated them with a passion. One, they were probably one of the scariest things on the face of this earth, and tow, a 28 year old man should NOT be afraid of storms.

As much as he told himself that he was far too old to be afraid like this, he still found himself wondering down the hall to a familiar door. It didn't register as to whose door it was until he was right in front of it.

'_What am I doing?'_ He asked himself under his breath. _'You are not about to just walk in on her like that. Besides, what would you tell her? Hi, I'm, scared shitless of this storm, can I come in? No.'_ He mentally fought with his other half and turned to walk away, but just as he did a loud crack of thunder sounded throughout the ship.

"Screw it I'm going in."

He ran over to her door, hit the buzzer, and called out her name. He didn't know what he'd say, but as of right now, he didn't care. No later did Murrue open her door. She didn't look tired, but it did look as if she had been at least trying to sleep. Her hair was ruffled and she had removed her stockings and her shoes. He also noticed that she had discarded her uniform blouse on the floor; her sheets were also in a heap on the bed, like she had been tossing and turning. He felt bad for disturbing her.

"What is it commander, is there something wrong?" Murrue asked while reaching up to rub her eye with her fist.

"Sorry to disturb you captain, but, we need to talk." He answered casually while leaning up against her doorframe.

"Come in." She sighed as she let him in and shut the door behind him.

She walked Mu over to her bed where the two of them sat on the edge. She patiently waited until he collected his thoughts. He sat and stared at the floor for awhile trying to think of a way to word this. He finally decided that it didn't matter and he blurted out the first thing that came to his mind, something she deserved to know.

"My parents…were both…killed in a house fire caused by lightning. I was the only one from our family that made it out ok. I've been scared of lightning ever since."

Murrue didn't know what to say. She just reached up and put a pale porcelain palm to his check and let it trail down slightly. He tilted his head and let it rest in on her hand.

"You can stay here for the night, Mu. Everything will be fine." She said gently as she lead back to where her pillows rested.

They both lay down and Murrue covered them both with the thin sheet that was crumpled at the bottom of the bed. She allowed him to rest his head on her chest as she ran a hand through his blonde hair, lulling him to sleep. She watched him as he slowly drifted into a light slumber. She would've fallen asleep if not for the storm raging right outside her window. Just the fact that it was there made it impossible to sleep, but now that she knows that he needed someone, she needed to be strong for him. If not for him coming into her room she would be lying on her bed shivering and tossing and turning clutching the sheets scared senseless of the storm.

But he didn't have to know that.

* * *

: Finally! Another drabble done! I'd really appreciate it if you guys made some suggestions as to what kind of a drabble you want next! Also, I don't think that's how Mu's family home really caught on fire, but it seemed to fit perfectly with the scene. AS long as it makes sense…right? So, anyway, drop some reviews and suggestions…these drabbles aren't for my health you know…they're for your health! I'm out of ideas right now…so the more suggestions you make the ore drabbles you get! Or maybe it's just because it's 11 at night and that's usually when my brain stops functioning and yet I still find myself writing until all hours of the morning…I don't understand myself…So…there's my excuse…just…give me something to work with…later on buds…


	5. Flower

:hey guys! What's goin' on? Ok so here's drabble number 5? It's quite random, but aren't all drabbles? Ok…so here you guys go…read on:

* * *

:Flower:

They were finally allowed to disembark the ship for awhile. They didn't have much time, but it was enough for a walk. A small trail leading through a small forest. They walked side by side, hand in hand, only enough affection to keep Lt. Badgiruel happy.

Uniform jackets unzipped, boots scuffed, air of authority gone, they both needed it anyway. Their reverie didn't last long, however, when disappeared behind a tree while she wasn't looking. She turned all around to look for him, but he was nowhere in sight.

He emerged from behind the tree again and snuck up behind the tree again and snuck up behind her so he could wrap his arms around her waist, a simple marigold in his hand, perfectly reflecting the color of her eyes. She jumped up in surprise and turned around to face him. He reached up and tucked her hair and the flower behind her ear.

"A beautiful flower for a beautiful lady."

She stood on her tip toes and gave him a kiss. If there was anything in the world she had to pick from that made her happiest, it would be the little things he does for her.

* * *

:Eh…I guess this one didn't turn out to be as…cute…as I thought it would be…not my best…but I had to get it out of my system…now that's done…I'm heading out to Cali on Tuesday…so there won't be any updates until next Tuesday…during that week I'll of course, write down my ideas so that I can update when I get home…you should all feel very loved XD …so drop me a review and I shall be very happy ;) later on! 


	6. Lust

:Lust:

It was a quiet nights, the desert sands sitting innocently surrounding the ship. Full moon, cloudless night, it was perfect. Bu it was far from quiet in Murrue Ramius's room, for on top of her was a disheveled Mu La Flaga. He was allover her, pleasing her, arousing her. Their night was going to be far from quiet.

He showered her with kisses, unconsciously slipping a hand under her blouse to cup her breast, not realizing it until he heard her moan. He unzipped her blouse ripping it from her body and throwing it on the floor. She was holding his body against hers, fingers running through his hair, lipstick smeared.

She let him rid her of her shirt, her skirt long gone. She raised her knees up to pull down his pants and boxers, ready for what he had in store for her. Both caught in the heat of their kisses neither noticed what exactly they were doing until they stopped for air interrupting their passionate make out session.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," She breathed.

He pushed down on her causing a moan to emit from her throat. Her breaths turned into gasps as the bed shifted this way and that, trying to keep up with their movements. She dug her nails into his back as she felt her legs wrap around his waist. She almost screamed when their exchange went over the top. She didn't cry out in pain, she cried out in pure pleasure in the midst of their undying passion that she thought would kill her.

Not long after that he collapsed on top of her breathing heavily, sweating all over. He let his head rest on her chest wile she ran a hand through his hair to relax him. They fell asleep like that, him in her arms, her hand resting on his head, holding him for dear life, as if he were about to disappear forever.

Even though the passion had ended, they were both still drunk with the lust that pulled them both under by the wrist so long ago.

:wow…just wow…that's all I have to say…drop me a review…and would someone please call the authorities…lithiumflower has just crossed the line...but there is nothing better than that:


	7. Pain

:Pain:

She had shot him. They were chasing after 3 ZAFT's and she had accidentally shot him in the leg. He insisted that he was fine, that it was just an accident, and that it hadn't been the first time he was shot by a comrade, but she still blamed herself for everything that went on that day.

She knew it was an accident but she still ached inside from it. The result, she cried for days, isolating herself in her quarters, only coming out for bridge duty. She hadn't eaten in 3 days, she locked herself up and tossed away the key, she had the whole crew worried about her.

Thy all tried to cheer her up, make her happy again. Mu, Milly, Kira, Neumann, hell, even Natarle came in with a tray of food for her. Natarle tried, she really did, but she wasn't good with these kinds of situations, especially when it involved the captain of all people.

Every day the Lt. would always leave Murrue's room empty handed with a frown plastered on to her face. Natarle didn't understand what it was like to be in pain like that, to accidentally shoot her lover and injure him. She knew in advance she wouldn't be much help; it was time to go to Mu.

"She needs you."

"I know."

Mu finally approached Murrue in much the same manner as everyone else. A tray of food and a look of confidence. He would wipe her tears away and whisper sweet nothings in to her ear. He would pull jokes that he knew weren't remotely funny, but she laughed anyway just to see him smile.

Not today. He left the room in the same manner as everyone else did as well, aggravated and discouraged. He finally decided to give up for a while. The next time he went in her room it wasn't the same as the last couple of times. He picked her up off of her bed and knocked some serious sense into her.

"MURRUE RAMIUS THIS IS A WAR YOU'RE FIGHTING HERE! IF YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD GET AWAY WITHOUT HARMING A SINGLE SOUL THEN YOU'RE WRONG! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO KEEP MOPING AROUND LIKE THIS! I don't know what happened to you Murrue, but get it back together.

He then stormed out of her room leaving a very stunned, very scared Murrue in his wake. But instead of crying, she tried to pull herself back together, for herself, for her crew and for _him_. She needed to be strong, or they'd all be done.

He came back into her room a few hours later whole she was sleeping. He again pulled her up off of her bed and jolted her awake. She was ready for him to blow up in her face again because he wanted the old Murrue back, but he didn't, he was gentle this time, he was calm this time.

Instead he pulled her into his arms as he almost started to cry.

"I'm sorry,"

"No, I am Mu, I'm sorry for being like that, I didn't mean-

"Shh,"

She knew along that in the end, he was the only one that could take away her pain.

* * *

:hey home skillets...well...there she blows...drabble number 7...once again...any questions comments concerns complaints etc...let me know...suggestions are welcomed/needed...:bows...then goes off to update side walk when she walks: later on guys... 


	8. Ruined

:Ruined:

"The captains later for her shift," Natarle Badgiruel pointed out on the bridge once she noticed it was 10 minutes past when Murrue was supposed to be there.

She needed some sleep too. She knew the captain had a lot on her hangs but geez, she hadn't slept for the past 13 hours!

"Maybe someone should go check on her to see if she's alright," Milly spoke up as she tuned in her chair to face Natarle.

"Yeah," Natarle agreed.

She pressed one of the buttons on the armrest to Murrue's chair that she was currently sitting in to relay a message down to the hangar. Mr. Murdoch was the one who answered the line.

"What can I help you with Lt.?" He spoke up with his loud rugged voice.

"Is Commander La Flaga down there, I need to ask him a question," Natarle spoke into the phone as she waited patiently for him to get Mu.

"What is it Natarle?" Mu spoke a little more quietly than Murdoch, so Natarle was able to pull the phone closer to her ear than it was before.

"Could you go check on Captain Ramius, she was supposed to be here for her shift 10 minutes ago," Natarle explained while she watched Mu's expression change from bored to worried in a matter of seconds.

"Well that's definitely not like her, sure, I'll go check up on her now," Mu answered back to her as he broke the link.

Natarle sighed he she rested her head in her palm. She could wait a few more minutes, hopefully.

Mu made his way slowly down the hallway to Murrue's room, the familiar route seeming longer than it usually is for some reason. He could almost smell that something was wrong, there was a lingering scent in the air, it was a cross between her shampoo and men's cologne. That made him suspicious. He slowly made his way to her door at first knocking impatiently, and then hit the buzzer, he then lost all patience and let himself in.

It was dark, and eerily quiet, it was way too quiet for his liking. He flipped on the lights.

There she was, lying on the ground, blood spattered here and there on her clothes and in her hair, on her face even. She pulled herself up to look at him, the look in her eyes deathly chilling as she spoke.

"Please don't, please don't leave me, please don't," She struggled for words as sobs threatened to wrack her body.

It was then when he started to panic. He ran over and dropped down on the ground next to her, not wanting to touch her, but wanting to grab her and pull her into his arms so badly. He waited until she lunged herself at him and finally broke down into sobs heavy enough to shake the both of them violently. He could only sit there and listen, for once, Mu had nothing to say.

Up in the bridge, Natarle tapped a finger impatiently on her arm rest. This was taking far too long, she decided that she was going to see herself to Murrue's quarters and find out just what the hell was going on here.

She made her way down the hallway that led to Murrue's room. As she neared her captain's room, she could've sworn she heard sobs. As she got closer, she confirmed that she defiantly heard sobbing, and she knew where it was coming from too.

When she entered the room, she saw what she was at least expecting to see. Murrue curled up in Mu's arms sobbing uncontrollably as he held tightly to her. She quickly rushed over to the scene and tried to figure out what happened.

"Mu, what-

"I don't know, the only thin I heard her say since I got here was don't leave me," Mu explained she Murrue continued to sob.

Natarle looked her over, bloody mess, ruffled hair, wrinkled clothing, scared out of her mind, afraid to be left alone. It's almost as if she was-

"Raped," Natarle muttered.

"What?" Mu questioned, not wanting to hear what he thought he just heard again.

"It looks as if was…raped," Natarle whispered to the commander.

"But who would-

"That prisoner, he was really pissed at Murrue for having him locked up, and he wasn't detained very well, so maybe-

Natarle didn't have to say anymore before they both had the same thought. Mu picked Murrue up easily in his arms and carried her to the infirmary. He flew through the door and straight to a bed to lay her in while Natarle flagged the doctor down.

"What happened?" He questioned the two.

"Possible rape, that's the only thing that comes clearly to mind." Mu spoke up, not taking an eye off of Murrue.

"I'll have her tested immediately," The doctor announced as one of his nurses brought a syringe and a small vile to put the blood in.

Mu and Natarle held Murrue down lightly as the doctor stuck her with the needle until he got the amount of blood that he needed. After the doctor rushed away to the blood lab, Mu sat down on the stool next to Murrue's bed and held her hand. Natarle took to pacing back and forth across the room. It was only about a half hours time before the doctor came back with the results.

"The results came back…positive," The doctor announced sullenly.

Mu and Natarle looked sadly at the ground.

"She will recover, but it will take time and care. She'll need someone by her side at all times, no matter what." He reported as Mu and Natarle exchanged a glance.

"Me and Natarle can do it, I'm sure the kids would've mind pitching in either," Mu decided.

"Right," Natarle nodded sadly.

After about 10 minutes of discussing a few things with the doctor, Mu was finally able to get a moment to collect his thoughts. Murrue was now sleeping lightly, although her grip on his hand didn't loosen one bit.

He finally decided at the end of the seemly never ending circle of thoughts, that she was ruined, and he might be the only one that could fix her, and he would, no matter how long it took, and no matter what the consequences, because nothing could even make him stop loving her, even if it meant him not being able to hold her in his arms, or kiss her, or spend the cold nights next to her warm body for a long time. It didn't matter, he loved her, and nothing would ever stop that. 3

* * *

:ok…I got inspired to do this after I saw this commercial for CSI Miami…I don't usually watch that show…but I really got inspired after I saw the preview…so…here it is...i also included more of Natarle...she's suchan awesome character...but she's so hard to work with...anyway…I hope you enjoyed this…remember…im always open to suggestions…they would really help right now seeing that I really have no ideas…so…drop a review and suggest something to spark my imaginative side…thanks a lot guys! your reviews are appreciated...Later on... 

**chineigurl: I'm planning on taking your suggestion into consideration…actually…I already have…I have it started and everything…I have a title…but ill keep that under the table for now…; ) anyway…thanks for your review…and I hope you continue to enjoy my drabbles…if you have any suggestions feel free to let me know…**


	9. Change

:hey guys…sorry this took so long…I've been very bus lately…but now that volleyballs over I hope to be updating much quicker from now until the summer when volleyball starts up again…but that's a pretty long way off…so we have lots of personal time together…lol, ok…on with the update…this one was a request from chineigurl…so thank her for this one  it's kind of long…ill warn you now…but I hope it's worth it…here we go:

:Change:

It wasn't anything too fancy. It was just Mu and Murrue having a candlelit dinner in Mu's family room with a little table in the center. Murrue was accustomed in a black spaghetti strapped dress, cutting off just before her knees that glittered in the candlelight. Mu had a white dress shirt on unbuttoned at the top with the sleeves rolled up. He topped off the outfit with black pants with shiny black shoes to go with it. This was their romantic night out at home.

Mu was in the kitchen washing his hands when he heard the bedroom door open upstairs. He finished up in the kitchen and poked his head out of the doorway. There, at the top of his steps, was the beautiful former captain of the infamous _Archangel. _She was 5 times as stunning in the dress she was in then normal. She even had her hair pulled back in a loose, low ponytail. The only thing he could do was stare. Murrue started to make her way down the stairs as he watched her. Once she reached the last step she stopped as he held out a hand for her.

"An escort for the lady?"

"Thank you," Murrue replied taking his hand as he helped her down the last step.

She linked her arm with his as he led her to her seat, He pulled her chair out and allowed her to sit. He then pushed the chair in for her and then made his way to the other side of the table and took his seat.

"So, Ms. Ramius, how is everything this evening?" Mu broke the silence as the logs in the fireplace cracked and sparked.

"Everything is wonderful Commander La Flaga, and you?" It seemed like ages since she used that name for him.

"I'm doing wonderfully since I saw you," He replied back with that rough smile of his.

She smiled broadly at him as she picked up her wine glass and twirled it around, watching the wine swish back and forth as it tried to splash out past the rim.

"So where do we start? So much has happened since Heliopolis, I don't even know where to begin," Murrue called out quietly as she set down her wine glass.

"Well, we'll start right there, right where we first met," Mu answered while he reached across the table to grab Murrue's hand.

"Alright, that's fine with me," Murrue smiled with her response.

"So, what did you think of me when we first met at Heliopolis?" Mu questioned causing her to laugh softly, raising one of his eyebrows.

"I thought you were an arrogant fool back at Heliopolis,"

"Eh? Gee, thanks, that one made my day," Mu joked.

"But, as time went on I grew to care about you. You were like a brother to me for awhile, until we became a couple," Murrue reassured him."

"I still don't see how it all worked; we didn't really talk personally until we reached the desert. Maybe a little at Artemis when we were locked up in that room, but that's it," Mu contemplated almost sadly.

Murrue let out a laugh.

"Speaking of which, you were the one who got us out of that room,"

"Hey, you helped, I know I heard a scream come out of that pretty little mouth," Mu smiled and let out a laugh as well.

"Yes, and Natarle looked as if she was ready to shoot herself in the head," This made Murrue laugh even harder at the late Lieutenants face.

"She probably was," Mu looked up at Murrue.

"She was…a good friend. We didn't always get along, but she was there if I needed her," Murrue said sadly as she looked down at her food.

Mu gave her hand a squeeze. He knew how much Murrue cared about the Lt., and he knew it hurt her to speak about Natarle.

"She would've been proud to know that you helped see to it that the war was put to rest," Mu tried to help put a smile back onto her face, but to no avail, her pained expression was there, if not even more solemn.

"I know, but it's in the past now, and she's not coming back, not like you did. So it's best we just move on," Murrue explained as she looked up smiling, wearing that mask again. The mask she puts on when she doesn't want him to worry about her.

"So where were we?" Mu asked getting them both off the grim subject.

"After Artemis, we pretty much ended up in the desert," Mu began.

"Yes, but with complications," She reminded.

"The kid," Mu remembered solemnly.

"I seriously thought we lost him, thank god we weren't too far in the decent sequence that we couldn't retrieve him like we did," Murrue bit at her thumb nail while recalling the events.

"I think what you mean to say is, thank god you were the captain, anyone else might've let him go," Mu knew she was on the softer side, but in this case, soft was better.

"But I wasn't' just doing it because I didn't want to lose him, it was the strike as well," Murrue knew it was true; it was for the sake of them _needing_ Kira, not just because they cared.

Before Murrue's mind could travel on to the next topic, it ran over something she could've gone without.

"Admiral," She murmured, but Mu heard it loud and clear.

In that same time period, came Admiral Halberton's death. Murrue could feel the tears forming behind her eyes, but she didn't cry, not in front of _him_.

"There's nothing you could've done, Murrue, nothing," Mu comforted as he saw the tears in her eyes.

"I know that, but it still hurts just the same," She replied back sadly.

"Hey, hey now, these we supposed to be good memories, not bad ones. Now, wipe away those tears of yours and let's leave the bad memories to rest, it's better that way, ok, Murrue?" He lifted her chin with his fingers and wiped away her tears as she brought a smile to her face.

"I remember when we landed in the desert to talk with the _Desert Dawn_, me and you were the lucky two officers that got to run straight into that mess for the first time. I also recall our favorite hero getting backhanded in the face by his feisty sister Cagalli," Mu smiled as Murrue giggled at the memory.

"Yes, yes, I remember that now, did we ever find out why he deserved that hit?" She asked trying to recall what was said that day.

"I think it was something about them meeting at Morgenrate and him shoving her into an escape shuttle, or something along the lines of that," Mu remembered bits and pieces of that moment.

"I couldn't believe it at first, but Kira shook it off like it was nothing, so I eventually let it go, I learned to let a lot of things go with him, even when he took Lacus back to Athrun after sneaking out of the ship." Murrue also remembered the look on Kira's face when she said the words _"sentenced to execution" _It scared her too.

"You know who else I remember, Sia Bashman," Mu didn't exactly smile over the memory of the gruff leader of the Desert Dawn.

"What's that look for?" Murrue questioned as Mu out a somewhat sour look on his face.

"I don't think he liked me too much," Mu smiled sheepishly recalling that mans strange looks when he would turn his head off to the side and would almost glare at Mu whenever he spoke.

"It wasn't that, he was just a headstrong down to business type of man, it wasn't out of any personal dislike, I'm sure" Murrue reassured Mu with a smile that didn't reflect the certainty in her voice, unfortunately.

"Well, whatever the case, who could forget a place like that?" That's where the kid almost single-handedly destroyed the _"Desert Tiger" _Mu quickly changed the subject to one more to his liking.

"That's right, it was along battle, but we eventually made it to the ocean," Murrue concluded.

"I remember the last day we were there, we all celebrated. The three of us officers ended up with a cup of rum in our hands, you took that…like quite the little solider there Murrue. You took it down like water and honestly looked so proud of yourself. I swear you even gave Natarle an "I did it and you choked" look," Mu laughed as Murrue blushed at the memory.

"Yes, well I also clearly remember your words of encouragement when we were traveling over the red sea. Your words are running so clearly through my mind right now. _"We just need to continue traveling over shallow waters, and eventually, we'll make it to Alaska,"_ I believe those were your words," Murrue mocked in sheer pleasure.

"But what happened in the end?" Mu reminded while waving his index finger in the front of his face as if to prove his point."

"Of course you're the man that can make the _"impossible possible" _but we're getting to far ahead of ourselves, don't forget that before we reached Alaska we found out that Cagalli was the princess of Orb, daughter of Uzumi Nara Atha," Murrue laced her fingers together and rested them underneath her chin.

"Man oh man," Mu allowed their gazes to lock, staring into her hypnotizing tawny eyes, drowning in her beauty. He was almost smothered by the look on her face.

"Our visit in Orb was short lived of course, after repairs and a few days of peace and allowing the young ones to visit their parents, we were gone." Murrue still didn't shift her gaze, she had Mu dangling by her fingertips, she knew it, and she knew he enjoyed being lost inside of her.

"Not after a few problems with Natarle, I still think she has a list of things that she needs to criticize you on," Mu didn't mean it in an insulting way, but he knew there was no other way to describe the Lieutenant, ruthless with a good head on her shoulders.

"Mu, give her a break, she was just doing her job," Upon bringing up her lost comrade, the happy gleam in her eyes faded, if only a little.

"Then, after we went off again, that was when-when, Tolle, was killed in the _Skygrasper_," Now the glint in her eyes bursted into nothingness as the images that haunted her still today replayed over and over in her mind. "Why would I ever authorize something like that? I should've known-

Murrue was cut of when Mu's hand reached her face and his fingertips brushed against her cheek lovingly.

"You couldn't have known I'm just as much at fault. He wanted to do it, it's not your fault," He soothed as silent painful tears slid down Murrue's cheeks.

"No, I could've stopped him, I could've said no, I know the dangers of war, I SHOULD"VE KNOWN!" She reeled away out of his reach tears flinging off of her face as she shook her head. She stood up from her chair and ran her hands through her hair in a panic. She hadn't been able to vent, hadn't had the chance to let out all of the pain.

She stepped back until her back hit the couch, she slid down until she was sitting on the floor. Her head still in her hands, tears burning paths down her face. Mu was up as soon as she hit the floor, on his knees right on front of her, pushing the hair out of her eyes, untangling her hands from her hair, brushing away her tears. She struggled against him, trying to push im away. It hurt him, but he didn't leave her side. He picked her up gently off the floor so that she could stand shakily on her feet; he led her to the soft cushioning on the sofa by the fire. He sat them down, her curled in his arms still sniffing occasionally, her eyes closed, face buried in his shirt. This was the part where he needed to put that beautiful smile back on her gorgeous face.

"Do you remember our first kiss?" He smiled at the recollection of that moment, not exactly romantic, but it was perfect in his minds eye.

"Of course," She looked up at him, diving into his sparkling blue eyes.

"What were you thinking when I pressed my lips to yours, Murrue Ramius?"

"I think I'm in love,"

"There is no way in hell that you were thinking that, Murrue, there is no way I'm falling for that," This caused her to laugh, exactly what he wanted her to do.

"I guess, everything, from the time we met, to that moment. It all went by in a blur, like you were the only thing that happened to me since-

Mu put a finger over her lips. He wouldn't allow her to talk about _him _and upset herself again, that's not what he wanted to see.

"I'm sorry," she looked away from his gaze, "I keep forgetting that, you two are completely different, I'm sorry if I bring it up, it must make you feel-

"Happy that you feel comfortable enough to talk with me about him," Mu finished for her, what he said was the truth; he knew it was hard for her to mention her lost love, but she did it for him.

"Thank you, Mu," She smiled genuinely, lovingly up at him.

They both fell silent for awhile.

"Do you remember…when you almost got transferred?" Murrue questioned while staring at the fire, the flames reflecting in her eyes.

"Yes,"

"I don't think I've ever felt so bad in my life when I watched you walk away from me," She let the memories of his retreating form come out of the dusty corners of the depths of her mind.

"But I came back, didn't I? I came back for you Murrue, if weren't there I don't know where'd I'd be today,"

"You know you would've gone back no matter what the case," Murrue smiled in realization.

"You know me well, _Captain_,"

"And you I,_ commander,"_

He rested his head on top of hers gently. Suddenly the whole thought of dinner in the candlelight disappeared into just a thought, a memory that ceased to exist.

"Mendel," Mu murmured out of nowhere.

Murrue heard him, and she knew what he was thinking now, as she reached for his hand to squeeze it.

"It's all over now, Mu, there's no reason for you to put yourself through it again," Murrue tried to calm his mind, soothing him from the outside in.

"I wonder…if what Rau said, was true," Mu mumbled, staring at the sparks that the fire occasionally spit out at them.

"So you want to believe that it's true?" Murrue asked while following his gaze over to the flames eating away at the logs hungrily.

"I don't want to believe that it's true, maybe I think it true, but I can not, will not, believe it,"

"You almost got yourself killed, Mu," Murrue sadly recalled.

Mu couldn't answer. He just let her go on, regretfully hitting his minds play button right where she was about to pick up.

"Just like in the end, when you tried to save me and sacrifice yourself. YOU WERE SO ARROGANT IN THAT WAR! WHY WOULD YOU RISK YOUR LIFE FOR ME, MU! WHY!" She started to cry again.

"Shh, shh, it's ok now, I'm here, and nothing will ever take me away from you ever again," He tried to calm her but she wouldn't stop.

"I thought that kiss by the _Strike_ was the last kiss I would _ever _share with you, Mu. But then, we found you, floating in space, half dead, they said- they said, that y-you w-w-wouldn't m-make it," She finished that last sentence and then broke down in his arms, crying her heart out.

He held her, whispered to her, and patted her hair down. She calmed down, and she looked up at him with her big brown orbs.

"I love you, Mu, I won't let anything happen to you like that ever again," She whispered to him, her eyes sparkling with tears, but this time, of sincerity, not of sadness.

"I love you as well, Murrue, I won't ever leave you side like that ever again. Ever, ever, ever, and if I get hurt again, I give you the permission to personally knock some sense into this hard head of mine.

She laughed and smiled widely just as he was leaning down to capture her lips in an electrifying kiss. It lingered on, stretched over the minutes passing by, lost in each others bliss. Once they parted for air, they looking into each others eyes longingly, they kissed again, it only lasted a few seconds, but it was enough.

"I don't know about you, but I'm hungry, what do you say we re-heat the food?" Mu suggested as he stared down at her stunning face, the light from the fire radiantly reflecting off of it.

"You ruined the moment, but I'm hungry too, so I'll forgive you this time," She gave him another quick kiss on the lips before lifting herself up off the couch, him following behind her. Before she could escape to the kitchen, he spun her around and kissing her passionately. Their kiss intensified as he led her back to the couch. He laid her down on the couch, him on top. They never did stop, the passion picking up from their, food long forgotten. The_ change_ was nice, something that they both could get used to, something that they could _definitely_ get used to.

:wow…that was REALLY long…it would've been better off as a one shot…but I decided against it…so here it is chineigurl…im working on your next suggestion…it will take some thinking though…I hope this is what you kind of sort of had in mind…just let me know if you wanted anything…ill see what I can do xD well what the hell…now we cant leave messages for the readers…it was so much easier before they put that reply thing here…I think we should rebel…start a boycott…reform…lets do it man:


	10. Break

:alright…I've seen this episode too many times to even count…but I still don't know it by heart…and unfortunately I don't have it with me right now…so bear with me until this drabble gets off to my part…Takes place when the Archangel, Kusanagi, and Eternal run down the Versalius in phase 47…and Mu is standing next to Murrue on the bridge…

:Break:

"COVER THEM, AIM GOTFRIEDS, FIRE!" Murrue Ramius yelled out to the bridge crew as the Eternal and Kusanagi over run the Versalius.

The Archangel is following right behind them as they glide between the two ships while taking a few more shots while they can. The enemy is left behind as they continue forward, as soon as their out of harms way, Lacus pops up on the main screen.

"Everything's fine, the fighting's clamed down, for now,"

"Alright, thank you," Murrue answered back to Lacus as the line went dead.

Everyone on the bridge breathed a heavy sigh of relief. Even Murrue had to let out a quiet breath.

"Everyone, take a break while we have the chance," Murrue announced to everyone tiredly on the bridge as they all smiled at the person they were sitting next to. They all thanked the captain before they dismissed themselves from their posts.

Murrue turned around to see Neumann still manning his post.

"Neumann?" She questioned while tilting her head to the side questioningly.

"Someone needs to stay up here, you go, take a break," Neumann smiled up at Murrue as she turned to get up.

As she stood up she came eye to eye with a disheveled blue eyed blonde.

"MU!" She exclaimed practically forgetting that he was even there.

He lifted his heavy eyelids up to her. He leaned heavily on her chair, breaths coming in and out faster than usual.

"Forget about me so soon?" He joked, but his laughing tone was almost completely drained from his voice.

"Oh, god, I'm sorry, come on, I'll take you back," Murrue apologized as she slung his arm over her shoulders, helping him to walk.

"It's alright," He answered breathlessly, almost incoherently.

"Look at you Mu, you almost got yourself killed!" She spoke up quietly as they exited the bridge. She looked over at him worriedly, trying not to picture her life without him there.

Mu was silent as they just kept walking towards the infirmary. They continued walking until Mu abruptly stopped, not being able to take the dizziness splashing in his eyes every time he took a step.

"What's wrong…Mu?"

Mu leaned against the wall with Murrue in front of him protectively.

"Everything's…spinning,"

Murrue reached up and ran a porcelain hand through his golden locks.

"It's gonna be alright," She reassured him. She waited by his side his head slumped forward on her shoulder, waiting for his world to finally stop spinning.

He eventually looked up, mind sane enough to continue on. Murrue pushed herself up on her tip toes to kiss him gently on the lips before they continued to walk back to the infirmary. He leaned on her the rest of the way there. Upon arriving, Murrue immediately led him to his bed as she sat down with him. Mu let his head fall heavily against her shoulder once more as they drowned peacefully in the silence. Murrue groped around for his hand that wasn't in the sling.

"You shouldn't have gotten up," She whispered soothingly into his hair.

"I wanted to be there for you," He answered her equally as quiet, fatigue evident in his voice.

"You don't have to be there all the time, Mu. You're already injured, don't make it worse," Murrue never saw him like this before. Wordless and hurt, physically and mentally, her there restraining his doubts, comforting him, It was…different, to say the least.

Before he could summon a weak reply, she shoved him gently back onto his bed.

"You need a _break_, Mu, rest while you still can, please,"

She pressed her lips to his and then watched as his eyelids slid shut, hand still grasped in hers.

: meh…didn't come out the way I wanted exactly…but…oh well…onto the next drabble xD:


	11. Family

:im on a roll tonight…you guys will love me for this one…I hope:

:family:

Mu woke up, allowing his eyes to travel over to the clock on the night stand. 10:04.

"Ugh, where did the night go?" He muttered to himself as he made to move out of bed, but something, or someone, to be more precise, was preventing him form doing so.

Murrue was curled up next to him, her head resting in the crook of his neck. It had been almost 9 months since they got the tests back. 9 months since he found out he was going to be a father. He didn't want to get up and disturb her. She needed the rest. So instead of getting out of bed he resorted to just staring at her beauty. He moved a piece of hair out of her face, causing her to stir. He froze on the spot as she shifted around slightly. She then opened_ those_ eyes of hers, the same eyes that had captivated him so long ago. "Good morning," She whispered before snuggling closer to him.

"Sorry if I woke you," He answered back as he allowed his hand to run up and down her back soothingly.

"It's alright, it's probably late anyway, and we have guests coming soon, remember?" He felt her breath tickling his skin as she spoke, causing him to smile.

"How could I forget?"

"We should get up," She poked her head out form under the covers to look up at him.

"5 more minutes," He whined.

"Come on," She lifted herself up slowly, him eventually trailing behind.

Murrue made her way to the bathroom on the other side of their bedroom for a shower while Mu went down the stairs to the kitchen to make some coffee for himself and Murrue. Once he had the coffee going he trotted out the front door and down the driveway to get the paper. He stopped once he had the paper in his hand, absorbed in the feel of the warm April breeze blowing through his hair. He stood there or a few minutes, just staring down the road at the mountain range set securely in the distance. He then walked slowly up the driveway and back through the front door he had left opened. He stopped in the foyer by the kitchen to read an article about the government finally fixing the sinkhole that was growing down the street, finally.

"They've been saying the same thing for how many months now and they still havn't done a thing about it," He muttered to himself quietly as he lazily made his way to the kitchen.

"Havn't done a thing about what?" A voice called from one of the chairs in the kitchen causing him to jump.

"Well that was quick," He started as he carelessly threw the newspaper onto the table.

"You were standing out there staring for longer than you thought, apparently," She smiled up at him.

"Eh, it wasn't that long was it?" Nice wardrobe by the way," Mu gestured to Murrue who was in a rope with her hair draped over her shoulder dripping wet. He turned the tables completely in his favor favor.

"I…couldn't decide what to wear," She stated matter-of-factly while hiding a blush.

"So you decided no clothes were better?" Mu joked with a laugh.

Murrue gave him a stern look and then directed her gaze back to her cup of coffee.

Mu laughed again as he walked over to where she was sitting and wrapped her arms around her from behind and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be back,"

"I'm going with you," She responded as she got up. "I have to get dressed sometime."

"I guess so," She smiled as she wrapped and arm around her shoulders.

Mu dropped Murrue off on their bed to ponder on her outfit while he jumped in the shower. It wasn't even 5 minutes before he emerged again with pants, socks, and no shirt on, still dripping as the steam poured out of the bathroom, causing droplets of mist to form on his muscular upper body.

"And you said I was fast," Murrue smiled as her eyes lit up when he gave her a look.

She got up and changed into a rose colored skirt that she had finally decided on wearing with a matching blouse sized for her _"condition"_ while he groped around for a shirt on his half of the dresser. Once they were both done they sat down on the edge of the bed together.

"How do you feel?" Mu asked as he looked Murrue over.

"Fine I guess," Murrue responded slowly. "Why?"

"You look…tired,"

"Naturally," She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So, should we go get ready for out_ honored_ guests?" Mu asked, ready to get up.

"Yes, I guess we should. We wouldn't want them going hungry on us now would- GAH!" Murrue stopped short and grasped Mu's arm hard enough to turn both their knuckles white.

"Wh- what's wrong?" MURRUE!" Mu tried to get out and answer, but once realization hit him, he didn't need one. He put two and two together and got this.

Murrue was having her baby.

In an instant Mu grabbed Murrue, flew down the steps and even scribbled a note and stuck it to the door for their guests. After that they were both speeding towards the hospital and into the ER. Once they were there, Murrue went into labor and found relief in squeezing the circulation out of Mu's hand.

"Mu, it hurts!"

"I know, I know, just hold on,"

"How can I hold on when it feels like someone just shoved a pole through my stomach!" She was pissed.

Mu looked out the windows of the room they were in, their guests were there waiting. Before Mu got any further with his thoughts, he heard a loud wail and felt his hand being crushed again. It was time. All through out the procedure he made sure to wipe the sweat from her face. When the doctor said _"once more"_ he stopped breathing. He then heard the wail of a baby. The nurse turned to them and said,

"It's a boy,"

While the baby was being cleaned Mu put his head down on Murrue's arm and let silent tears of joy slide down his cheeks as Murrue did the same. Except her cries came out in gasps and sobs from all of the pain and_ pushing_ they were making her do. One of the nurses placed the baby in Murrue's arms and congratulated the young couple. Murrue looked up at Mu lovingly.

"Joey," Murrue spoke softly.

"Huh?" She had clearly lost Mu.

"Joseph, that's what I want to name him" Murrue cleared his confusion in an instant.

"Perfect," He whispered back, giving her a full kiss on the lips.

The doctor let her go early, only a day after Joseph was born, he had just recommended she stay in bed, which was exactly what she_ wasn't_ doing. The baby kept the two up all night, and even though he objected to her being the one to care for him, she wouldn't let him.

It was now 10:04 and Mu found himself staring down at Murrue and all her beauty again, thankful that little Joseph was finally asleep in his crib. He went to move a stray hair out of her eyes, but then froze, not wanting to wake her from there well deserved sleep like he had done the last time. She'd only gotten to sleep about 3 hours prior, so he really didn't want to t disturb her.

"Don't bother, I'm already awake," She mumbled from eh underneath the covers. She popped her head out to look at him.

"You should've let me do it," He said tauntingly as he moved the lock of hair out of his face that he had his eye on before.

"It's alright," She whispered quietly.

He leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips.

"We're finally a family, hm?" he whispered into her mouth before they pulled apart.

"Yes, it would seem so, finally," She agreed.

"I love you, Murrue,"

"I love you more,"

The moment would have been perfect if not for Joseph's loud ear splitting cry erupting throughout heir bedroom.

"Oh no ya' don't," Mu swung out of bed and gave her one of his famous boyish grins before making his way over to Joseph's crib.

Maybe he would be a good father…then again…it may take some work.

:I've had this idea for a while now, it's just…my lack of creativity and laziness prevented me from writing it…and about Murrue's little uncharacteristic mood swings in there…you'd be pissed too xD


	12. Hiding

:hiding:

Murrue Ramius made her way through the hangar. She was off duty, and she had nothing better to do, she wasn't tired, even though everyone up on the bridge told her to rest while she still can, she didn't listen. Besides, she wanted to see _him_.

She didn't exactly like the idea of going the rough the hangar. It was always to busy and loud for her. But unlike her, Mu practically lived down there, so she had to go through it.

There were a lot of tools and machines sticking out everywhere. She was starting to wonder what was more dangerous, him flying around in the _Strike_ in the heat of battle, or working here.

Along her way, shoe had to walk past he areas where the mechanics were repairing the _Freedom _after its recent battle. There were pieces of metal that were vital points on the mobile suit that needed repairing. Towards the end of the mess, she started walking a little too carelessly, and when she went to turn to go in the direction of the Strike, she got her arm caught on the sharp edge of on of the _Freedoms_ parts and cur her arm open, She made a slight whimper as she winced at the sudden pain shooting up her arm. She covered it up to hide the blood that was now seeping thorough her uniform and continued to walk.

She spotted him, just standing there alone, staring up at the _Strike_.

"Mu?" She called out quietly as she made his way over to him.

"Huh?" He turned his head slowly, his blue eyes meeting with her tawny ones.

She kept walking until there was about a foot of distance between them.

"Murrue, what are you doing down here, your gonna get yourself…" He slowed down upon seeing left arm and her failed attempt to hide it with her palm.

…Hurt,"

"It's nothing," She tried to assure him.

"No, it's not, now come on I'll take you down to the infirmary and clean you up," He insisted as h ushered her to the door way that ked out of the hangar.

"No, Mu, I'm fine," Murrue squirmed underneath his arms that were now on her shoulders shoving her out eh door.

Besides Murrue unsuccessful attempts to get away, the walk to infirmary was quiet. Once they got there, the two realized that there was no one there, which was strange seeing that there is always a time where someone can get injured on the sip. They shrugged it off as Mu went around getting what he needed.

Murrue sat herself on the floor as Mu approached her.

"You sure you wanna- Murrue pout her hand up to silence him.

"If I have to sit in a chair for 5 more minutes I think I just might have to shoot myself," She smiled up at hum as he laughed"

I guess I can't blame you, huh?" Mu answered as he settled himself down next to her.

"Alright, now take off your blouse," Mu apparently didn't realize how bad that sounded right away.

"Why?" She almost growled in response as his head shot up.

"So I can look at your cut, not you're… you know what I mean!" Mu half shouted at her flushing as she laughed at him. "Relax, Mu, I know what you mean," She set his mind at ease as she undid her belt and pulled her right arm out of it's sleeve.

Mu put the cotton ball that he picked out of the first aid kit and stuck it over the peroxide bottle and flip edit upside down for a few seconds before turning it back over right.

He raised it up and slowly stuck it over her cut. She quickly responded with a jump and a quiet cry.

"What, did it hurt?" MU teased.

"N-no, you just surprised me, that's all," As she blushed as he smiled.

He didn't say anything more to her. He tried again, this time warning her.

"You ready this time?"

She nodded her head in response.

He touched the cotton to her arm again. Her eyes squeezed shut and she grabbed the hand that was putting the peroxide on her arm, but she didn't stop him. After a few more minutes of cleaning the blood off, he pulled out a gauze and put some ointment on it. He then stuck it to her arm. He looked up to see how she was doing. He was only met by a blank stare. He brushed it off and put a white patch over the cut on her forearm.

"Finished," he called out after giving her arm one more look over.

She finally came back to reality as she looked at him. She smiled genuinely up at him.

"Thank you, Mu, I really appreciate it," The look he gave her, however, was not one of happiness.

She was about to ask him if he was alright, but he cut her off with his voice. "Why are you hiding?"

"Wh-what?" She didn't know hat she meant.

"You hide your pain and sadness, why, Murrue?" I know how much pain you're always in, so why do you hide it?"

She understood now.

"I'm…the captain, Mu, I f I don't hide then they won't think I'm-

"Human," He butted in.

"Mu," She went to touch his face with her palm, but he move d it out of reach.

"I know you want to let it out. Why are you holding back?"

Murrue put her head down. She knew he was right; she'd kept it bottled up for far too long. And for the first time in years, she cried. She cried for him, because she loved him. He wrapped her up in his arms as she let her pain slide down her cheeks. It wasn't long before she stopped. She then looked up at his face as he dried her tears off of her cheeks.

"I may be hiding from _them_, but just know this, Mu; I'm not _hiding_ _anything_...from _you_.

:I got this whole idea from Dominus's homepage...hehe…there was a picture of Mu taking care of a scrape on Murrue's arm. The pictures not there anymore, But maybe if you ask her nice enough she will give you the link to the picture xD sorry Lanna…lol…its kind of ironic…for those of you who are reading my other story "Side Walk When She Walks" then you know that Mu was the one who was afraid of the peroxide when Murrue had it…but…in this extra EXTRA long drabble…Murrue was…hmm…but then again…who isn't afraid of peroxide:cringes: Je Taime!


	13. Birthday

:thanks to seigi-san…I've remembered to write a drabble dedicated to Mu La Flaga on his special day…I've decided to make it be set after Destiny…just for a change…besides…it will make more sense…so here it is for Mu on his grand day on November 29th…lets get this shit started:

:Birthday:

Murrue Ramius was standing next to Miriallia Haww in her kitchen preparing a birthday cake for none other than Mu La Flaga. She was just finishing putting on the 31st candle in the top around the "Happy Birthday Mu." It was an angel food cake, his favorite. Miriallia was finishing up with the kabobs. They were definitely not a delicacy in the Nation Orb, but everyone around loved them, so they made sure to have them.

Everyone was there. Murrue, naturally, Milly, Kira, Athrun, Cagalli, Dearka, who was dragged there by Milly, Yzak, who was dragged there by Dearka, Shiho, who was of course brought there by Yzak, but they were all happy to be there. The there was Neumann, Waltfelt, Lacus, hell, even Murdoch was there. It was almost too much for Murrue's little house to handle.

Mu had been out, Murrue sent him off with her car keys and a credit card and told him to go downtown to the mall for a while, buy himself something nice for his birthday. That was 3 hours ago. She didn't even know a guy could shop that long, and she knew for a fact that he wouldn't spend her money on anything, so she wondered what he did with himself this whole time. She had sent him off at around 4:00 that afternoon, and it was nearing 7:00 and the sun was starting to fade outside in the Orbs strangely warm atmosphere that gave it the illusion of being summer. She wondered when he would pop up and surprise them instead of them surprising him. She got her answer when she set down the cake on the table and immediately after, Athrun came bolting into the kitchen frantically screaming his head off.

"He's here!"

"Quick, everyone hide!" Murrue yelled out to the room as she flipped all the lights out, the setting sun their only light.

Everyone took a hiding spot behind a couch, behind a door, under a chair or table, whatever they could find in such a short notice. Yzak, Shiho, and Dearka ran into the downstairs bathroom connected to eh main room where everyone was. They left a crack in the door to look out, ready to book out any second. Athrun, Kira, Cagalli, and Lacus all bolted behind the couch. Neumann, Murdoch, and Waltfelt hid behind the bar table, while Murrue and Milly bolted underneath the coffee table laughing their heads off all the while trying frantically to quiet each other. Everyone was ready to jump out.

Mu walked through the door and flipped on the lights and all at once everyone popped out of their hiding places and yelled "SURPRISE!" as loud as they possibly could. Mu, of course, wasn't expecting this one, not by a long shot.

"GAH!" Mu jumped back into the door, car keys flying out of his hand.

"Wh-where did you guys come from?" Mu stuttered as he looked around until his eyes eventually landed on Murrue.

"You were the one behind this, weren't you?" He eyed her devishly.

"Good guess Sherlock," Dearka spat out as everyone laughed.

"You just wait until your birthday kid, " Mu smiled as he made his way across the room to Murrue.

"As much as this scared the hell outta me, you really outdid yourself, sneaky, ya' know that?" Mu smiled as he kissed her gently on the lips.

Murrue gave him a cute smile in return. Mu looked down at her once more into her eyes. "Thank You,"

The party went on as everyone mowed through the food and Waltfelt and Cagalli had a familiar Argument.

"That's not yogurt sauce you're putting on you kabob, right, Waltfelt?" Cagalli eyed Andy suspiciously.

"Of course not, and I know that you aren't sinking low enough to put that chili sauce on your kabob, right, Cagalli?" The two of them laughed at the old memory, relieved that they had the chance to re-live it.

It then came time for Mu to officially turn a year older. The cake. All 31 candles were lit and everyone prepared to sing.

"Everyone, get out your earplugs," Athrun called out.

"You ready to turn another year, old man?" Dearka laughed out loud at his own comment, along with everyone else in the room.

"Hey, watch it kid, I could kick your ass any day!" Mu yelled out as he put Dearka in a head lock with a smile. Now the tables turned and everyone was laughing at Dearka.

"Hey, everyone shut up and let's do this!" Cagalli exclaimed excitedly, losing patience fast.

Everyone then stopped laughing and began to sing as a group for the first, and hopefully the last time.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR, MU, Happy Birthday to you!" Everyone bursted into fits of laughter when they all tried to hit the high octave in the middle of the song. Even Lacus purposely sucked just to get a good laugh out of it.

The party went on well into the night. It went on until it left an exhausted Mu and Murrue alone on the couch after the company had gone. They hadn't seen much of each other since Mu had been conversing amongst the people there, and Murrue was just as caught up in attention as he.

Murrue reached up and ran a hand through his short blonde locks. She had made him cut his air off once the war was over, so that it was back to the way it was before. He had no objections to it. He was glad to rid himself of the golden mess.

"So, how was your birthday?" Murrue asked him, tired tawny eyes shifting their gentle gaze up to his handsome facial features.

"Perfect," He smiled down at her, soft blue eyes clashing against her brown, she smiled back, making his heart melt.

"But you know what the best part was?" He asked her as she snuggled closer to him.

"Hmm?" She asked lazily as her eyelids fell.

"You," He chuckled as her eyes shot open in surprise. He then leaned down to press his lips to hers, molding them together. They broke apart a few seconds later for air. Murrue then found her voice.

"Happy Birthday, Mu,"

They both shifted for a comfortable place on the couch, her laying on the inside head propped up his chest.

"Thank you," He whispered into her ear.

They then snuggled up close and fell asleep next to each other on the couch, Murrue out before him, but before he slipped into sleep grasp, he muttered 3 last words to her.

"I love you,"

_I know, I'm outside of your window with my radio_

:that one was short and sweet. Happy Birthday Mu! Wooh! I figured I'd make him turn 31, since he was 30 all throughout the war...makes sense xD thank you to Seigi-San once again…next drabble…together…it's a request fromSeigi-San…since she was on fire when she left me a message :3 oh by the way…the last quote there at the bottom…belongs to Hawthorne Heights "Niki FM" I do not own the band or the song…but how cool would it be if I did? Too cool for me apparently…oh well ;)


	14. Together

:Together:

This was the day. The day where everything from the time they met through out everything they've been through together, this was what it all came down to. She remembered the day that he got down on one knee for her. It was a warm day, sun brightly shining, everything seeming so perfect and planned out. They were out on his balcony, staring out over the vast plains and mountains. She had approached him quietly, as to not disturb his thoughts. When she walked over to him and planted a soft kiss on his cheek, she saw his boyish grin sliding onto his face. She looked at him suspiciously until he turned to face her directly, slowly bending down on his left knee. She felt her heart begin to pound inside of her chest, and she stopped breathing without even realizing it.

"Murrue, my life without you…well, it's safe to say I wouldn't really have much of one without you in it. You've changed my outlook on life, and most importantly, you changed me. I went from a cocky, hot headed mobile armor pilot to a caring and considerate man. I love you, Murrue Ramius; I love you so much that I would give up my life for you hands down. Murrue Lydia Ramius, will you marry me?"

By the end of his speech the tears were cascading down her cheeks, her smile just about ready to leak off of her face. She dropped down on her knees next to him and tackled him to the ground laughing and sobbing onto his shoulder. He took that as a yes.

Now it was their wedding day. Her arm was linked with Kira's as he posed as the _'father'_ that walked her down the isle. When they reached the end of the flowery walkway to where her bride's maids, Mu, his groom's men, and the priest stood in front of a fountain surrounded by all sorts of exotic pants and flowers, she leaned over and gave Kira a kiss on the cheek. Kira then took his place as best man next to Mu with Dearka and Athrun behind. Murrue took her place next to Milly, her maid of honor, and the bride's maids Cagalli and Lacus. Murrue tightly grasped Mu's hand in her nervousness as her hand shook. Mu wasn't any better; they were both smiling vibrantly but the knowledge that every single friend that they know in the audience had their eyes on them was enough to make them shake in their shoes.

Everything was a blur, from the opening speech from the priest, to the wedding vows, to the exchanging of the rings. A blur it was until the moment they were anxiously waiting for. The 2 words that they've been dying to hear out of the others mouth were finally going to be uttered.

"Do you, Mu La Flaga, take Murrue Ramius, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold through thick and thin, to cherish and to love, until death do you apart?"

"I do,"

"And do you, Murrue Ramius, take Mu La Flaga, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold through thick and thin, to cherish and to love, until death do you apart?"

A huge smile danced across her beautiful features.

"I do,"

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you, husband and wife,"

Mu then eagerly lifted Murrue's veil and pressed his lips to hers, as she returned the kiss equally as ecstatic as him. The crowd broke into a loud uproar of claps and hoots and whistles. They broke apart and walked back down the isle, as their loyal friends tossed flower petals and rice at them and the bride's maids and groom's men coming after them. They all followed the couple to the limos waiting, all looking forward to the party ahead of them. Up ahead of everyone, Mu and Murrue weren't only looking forward to the party and surprises bound to happen at the reception, but to the life they were about to start together, and the amazing time that they would have together, finally able to be _together_.

"So, Mu, when are we going to have a baby?" Murrue popped the question that he was least expecting. He stopped dead in his tracks as he tripped over his own two feet and fell into her.

"HUH!"

She threw her head back and laughed.

"Got ya!"

:sorry I just had to put that on the end…it seems really similar to the end of Alone In A New Places "Never 'I Do' Never Die"…buts its not…she was actually pregnantin that ending;) so that's not where i got the idea…it was just fit for the moment…once i think of some killer wedding vows i plan to throw htem in their...so if you have any ideas please let me know...im horrible with wedding scenes...hehe...i pictures Mu adn Murrue's wedding to be outside...so that's where the fountain came form in case you were wondering...and the middle name Lydia for Murrue...you guys can thank my good freinds Christine for that one...lol...and due to somehting that was said by an anonymous _viewer_that was quiet insulting actually...im trying to watch my grammer and spelling...so if anyonesees any mispellingsplease just let me knowchineigurl…im getting around to that other request you made a while back :3 im getting there xD requests are always welcomed…and flames are accepted but not acknowledged ;) here's your drabble bondfan…I guess this is where we call it even :P


	15. Curiosity

:Curiosity:

"DADDY, DADDY, DADDY!" GUESS WHAT DADDY!"

Mu rolled over in his bed to come face to face with the little angel Murrue gave birth to 5 years ago. He sometimes wondered where all the energy came from. It was 5:00 in the morning for god's sake!

"What is it M.J?" M.J was short for Mae Jasmine La Flaga, not marijuana.

"I'M GOING WITH MOMMY TODAY!"

It was true; their little Mae was going into work with Murrue today. He smiled inwardly, now he could have the whole house to himself. Poor Murrue. He was usually pretty good with patience, but not at 5:00 in the morning, where was Murrue anyway? He slid himself out of bed and made his way out of the bedroom and down the stairs to the kitchen, Mae practically attached to his leg when he walked in. He heard her sweet laugh fill the kitchen when he walked in with Mae hanging off of his leg, her strawberry blonde hair falling out of the ponytail her mom had put her hair in.

"Awe, Mae, your hair is falling out, let me fix it for you," Murrue said with a smile as she picked up the squirming girl and allowed her to stand on one of the chairs so that she could pull her hair back up and wrap the ponytail holder around her already thick locks.

Mae held perfectly still for Murrue, to Mu's dismay, as she put her hair back into place, but as soon as her little feet hit the floor, she was racing off back up the stairs to get her shoes.

"How do you do it?" Mu asked while wrapping her up in a hug that she gratefully returned.

"Patience, mother instincts, and some aspirin,"

Mu laughed at this, he knew she had_ some_ sort of secret hiding.

"I think I'm gonna have to start the aspirin thing soon," Mu smiled as he kissed the top of her forehead.

"MOMMY!" Mu and Murrue jumped at the voice of their daughter.

Murrue turned to her daughter with a smile.

"What is it sweetie?"

"I tied my shoes all by myself!"

Murrue looked down and gasped, Mae really _had _tied her shoes, and it looked good too.

"She's a quick learner," Mu spoke up.

"Yes, just like her father," Murrue replied back happily.

"Hey, it's 5:15, you to should be on your way before Commander Rockwell has a heart attack," Mu spoke up regretfully as he have Murrue her cap from the table.

Murrue cringed at the mention of her boss's name. "You just wait until tomorrow when you have to work, Mu," Murrue smirked at him, red lips curving into a devilish grin.

Mu and Murrue alternate 5 days a week. They each work every other day, so there is always someone home with Mae until she starts kindergarten in the fall, which was about 5 months away.

Mu walked his girls to the door and opened it for them. Mae ran out to the car a jumped into her car seat excitedly.

"Make sure you buckle up M.J!" Murrue called out to her little girl before turning to face Mu.

"See you at 4:00," Mu grinned down on Murrue, her white and blue uniform looking perfect and clean as usual.

"Goodbye, baby," Murrue stood on her toes as she kissed him lightly on the lips.

Mu watched as the car drove off down the street. 11 hours with nothing to do, oh how he loved this day.

Mu ended up falling asleep on the couch around 1:00 that afternoon, it turned out that 11 hours with nothing to do wasn't as wonderful as he planned. The front door opened around 4:30, with Murrue and Mae behind it, a box of pizza in Murrue's hand. Murrue almost laughed out loud at the sight that was playing out in front of her. Mu had been sleeping on the couch until Mae ran over and pounced on him like a cat. He woke with a loud scream to go with his springing of the couch, taking Mae with him. He swung her around in his arms making her giggle and scream.

"Daddy put me down!"

Mu then stopped spinning her as he made his way over to his wife. He stopped and gave her a quick kiss before making his way into the kitchen.

"So, Mae, tell me all about your day with mommy, what did you do?"

"First we went and talked to mommy's boss," Mu cringed. "Then we went to mommy's office so she could put her stuff down and get some papers. Then we went to this BIG place where they kept all the ships," Mu laughed as her beautiful golden brown eyes widened when she said the word big. "Then I watched mommy fix the Arc, Arc- Arc," She huffed at her inability to say the name of the infamous legget ship.

"Archangel?" He suggested.

"Yeah, that's it, Daddy!"

Mu smiled at his little girl.

"And then we went on it so mommy could move it to the other part of the big room, and then it was time to go ALREADY!" Again her eyes widened as she kept talking about getting a ride in a jeep the entrance of the 'big place' and how they stopped for pizza on the way home. That was when he noticed the pizza Murrue had placed on the table.

"I hope you're hungry." She laughed and then her expression softened as she looked at him.

"Starving," He cast his eyes downward to see that Mae had talked herself to sleep in his arms.

They both smiled as they moved back into the main room so that they could sit down on the couch together. Mu laid Mae's head on Murrue's lap and her feet on his. Murrue played with her daughter's hair as he pulled the little one's shoes off and tossed them on to the floor next to them.

"Curiosity got the better of her," Mu laughed softly as he looked over the sleeping girl.

"Another trait inherited by her father," Murrue looked up at him happily, snuggling closer so that she was resting in his arms.

"Isn't their anything she inherited from you, Murrue?" Murrue didn't respond, it was just silence, only the sound of the 3 of them breathing was heard.

When Mu didn't get his answer, he looked down to see both of his angels sleeping in his arms, and angelic smile spread across Murrue's face, as if to point out his answer. That was when he realized what the answer was.

* * *

:Bet you guys weren't expecting two drabbles in one day, right? You can thank chineigurl and my lack of things to do around here for this one xD until the next drabble…which will be another request chineigurl made a few months ago…that's right…im on a roll…go me ;) 


	16. Surprise

:Surprise:

Mu and Murrue were sitting at the table trying to enjoy breakfast together in his kitchen, but somehow it seemed that Mu was the only able to enjoy it. Murrue was sitting across from him fidgeting in her seat, poking at her food, taking deep breathes every so often, eyes not meeting his. Her face was pale and he had no idea what was wrong, he was worried.

"Murrue, is there anything wrong?" Mu asked as he swallowed, reaching cautiously across the table to see of she would allow him to touch her hand. She quickly pulled her hand back and onto her lap, giving him his answer. He reeled is arm back, watching her squirm around more in her seat.

"I'm...not feeling well," The second the sentence was out of her mouth she was bolting for the bathroom in the downstairs bedroom.

Mu followed shortly after casually making his way into the bedroom to lean up against the door frame to the bathroom. He tried to bock out the sound of her choking and gagging, concentrating on his concern. He then heard the sound of the toilet flushing and then the sink running for a few seconds, she was probably washing her mouth out. She then emerged from behind the door, fallinggently into his arms, her head resting on his shoulder. He ran his hand through her hair soothingly, and then realization hit him, _hard_.

"Murrue," The tone in his voice made her realize something as well.

"You, you don't think that you're, oh boy,"

"You mean to say that, I'm-

"Pregnant," They both said the word at the same time, eyes widening; neither of them knew what to do.

"I think I'm gonna pass out,"

"Surprise?" She was trying to help, she really was, but, it didn't really help.

Mu then fell backwards onto the bed, pulling Murrue down with him. This is gonna be one hell of a ride.

* * *

:hehe…I guess I should've posted this one before "Family" yeah well…my drabbles aren't set to go in any specific order…so…anyway…I hope you guys enjoyed it…this thought just randomly came to me…and since im home alone with nothing better to do with myself…why not write…I feel restless lately…like im not getting enough of life here in this little town we like to call "N Town" I feel like there's something in my life that is missing…and right now im trying to figure out what exactly _that _is…so I guess that's something I need to work on…something went wrong with my mom in the hospital tonight…my dad is there now…an Im here…go figure…lucky me…I need completion…someone_ please_ help me find it…Dx 


	17. Time

:Time:

Mu and Murrue looked out the overly large kitchen window to their house. They were watching the kids. No, not _their_ kids, but the kids that they considered like their brothers and sisters. Kira and then rest of them, even Yzak had joined the fun. They were all outside playing a childish game of flashlight tag. Murrue was leaning against Mu as they smiled at the scene unfolding. They had only started the game a few minutes before and already Cagalli was after Athrun and Kira. They laughed when Cagalli jumped on Athrun's back and pulled him over on top of herself.

"It seems that they're finally adjusting to the peace, hm?" Murrue hummed as she closed her eyes.

"Yeah, it seems so,"

"I'm just glad that we both got the opportunity to watch, now that their in our backyard, I can see how much they've grown and yet, there's something missing, a gap," Murrue turned to look Mu in the eyes. "Do you know what I mean?"

"I see what you're trying to say, but I also see what's missing," He had Murrue's full attention now.

"We were fighting that war for over a year, and those kids, they missed a part of their lives fighting that war up there. It's to be expected that there will be a gap there for a little while, but like you said, watching them here right now, it seems as If they're finally filling in that empty half. They deserve this, and they're getting what they need out of being able to be 17 again," Mu explained as he nuzzled her neck making her laugh as his hair tickled her.

Just then the patio door slid open and in rushed Cagalli, 2 flashlights in her hand.

"Hey, lovebirds, get out here and join the fun, we miss having our Captain and Commander in charge keeping things in order," She smiled while tossing the flashlights to the couple.

"What could be so out of order that needs us to be out there?" Mu joked as he pulled Murrue and himself towards the patio door.

"Well, Dearka's stuck in a tree, Milly's gone rabid, Lacus and Kira are getting chased by Athrun in the woods, and Yzak's rebelling,"

"Wow, I guess they really do need us, _Commander La Flaga_," Murrue purred as she stepped onto the patio and into the summer night.

"It appears so, _Captain Ramius_," He growled back as he flicked his flashlight on.

The minute his light went on Cagalli grabbed Murrue's hand and pulled her through the yard, weaving them around trees, both laughing all the way. Mu was right behind them until he lost them in the woods where Kira, Athrun, and Lacus were running around in. He didn't have a clue where they went until they popped out from behind a tree and Murrue jumped on his back.

"Gotcha!" Cagalli shouted as she shone her flashlight on him, and she and Murrue were promptly running away again.

Mu was too fast however, as he caught up and wrapped his arms around Murrue's slim waist and spun her in circles.

"MU, PUT ME DOWN!" She laughed as he continued spinning. He eventually stopped and let her down as she tripped over her own two feet, stumbling for balance, her flip flops making extra flops for every missed step she took.

"You still didn't get me," She taunted.

"Yes, but can you even walk straight enough to get away?" He laughed her still stumbling figure in her dizziness.

"Yeah!" She yelled childishly, a feature he loved to see in her.

They were all off running around again, well into the night, never getting bored. It appears that all that the former crew to the _Archangel _needed was a little_ time_ to live again.

* * *

:that was fun, and it was chineigurl's request that I finally did! Alright! And to seigi-san- -yes I was planning on doing a Christmas one! But it will have to wait till Christmas ;) so until then…and then is only about two weeks away :o holy shit! As I was saying…until then look for my couple drabbles a day…im on a freaking roll! Later on guys! xD 


	18. Bored

:Bored: (lemon)

Mu and Murrue sat on the couch in the main room to the house. Staring at the wall or the floor, there was really _nothing _for them to do. Well, there was _one _thing, but now they needed to wait to see who would initiate it. Mu looked over at her, she looked back. He grinned at her, and she grinned back, she knew what they both needed right about now. He leaned down to kiss her on the lips passionately. She moaned into his mouth as he took her away. Hew laid her down on the couch, him on top. He continued to shower her, trailing kisses down her neck. She moaned again in delight as his lips made their way back up to her mouth. She then realized something as she stopped him.

"Mu, we should take this…some place else,"

Mu didn't speak; he just swooped her up easily in his arms and carried her to the downstairs bedroom, kicking the door open with his foot, and then shut again behind him. Immediately upon entering the room he set her down on the bed and continued to kiss her. She began unbuttoning her blouse and clawing it off to discard it on the floor. He then began to feel up her breasts with his hands, making her squirm underneath him. He rested his left hand on her face as right hand snuck underneath her. She then felt her bra loosen as the clasp holding it together was unhooked. He took off her bra and tossed it somewhere behind him. He then brought his mouth down to her right nipple, causing it to harden on contact. He continued to trail his lips and tongue across and around it until he decided it was enough and switched and did the same to the other side. He reached his hands down to pull her skirt off. She wiggled her hips to help him out a little, and not long after her skirt was accompanying her blouse and bra on the floor. He went to proceed with her panties, but not before she stopped him.

"Your turn," She purred seductively as she flipped over so that he was on bottom and she was on the top straddling him.

She pulled on the ends of his shirt signaling that she wanted him to help her get it off. He lifted his arms up and she pulled it off and tossed it away with her clothes. He then left a trail of kisses down his stomach to his waist and began to undo his belt buckle, ripping his pants off viciously as she threw them carelessly off to the side. Once his pants were off she was positive that he wanted this just as much as she did. The proof lies in his member beneath the thin cotton of his boxers. She then pulled down his boxers slowly but with haste, not being able to wait any linger. Soon his boxers were lying next to all of their clothes. She looked up at him, making sure she held his approval. He gave her a nod and a smile and she moved her lips down closer to his manhood. She gently touched her lips to his tip, causing him to moan and putting a smile of satisfaction on her lips. She then took him into her mouth slowly and painfully for him. He tried to squirm around, but she had a firm hold on him. She could taste him and his juices began to spill out in her mouth. She swallowed as pulled her mouth back to look up at him. He had his head thrown back into the pillow, hands gripping the sheets tightly in pleasure.

She crawled on top of him, pressing her lips to his in a short kiss. He then looked up at her, he could see her eyes burning with an undying passion, he took this as approval from her and flipped her over to she was on her back and he on top again. He pressed his lips to her and then dragged them down across her neck, her breast and her stomach, causing her to giggle. He then spread her legs apart so he could lead his kisses down to her opening. He stopped a hairs breath away from her womanhood. He blew lightly on her, making her writhe beneath him, this time moaning uncontrollably. He smiled widely and then lowered his mouth to her. He thrust his tongue deep inside of her, causing her to nearly scream in pleasure. She wiggled around in his hold when he began to allow his tongue to do a little exploring. Her juices spilling into his mouth and on his nose and chin, he continued until she hit her climax. He then crawled on top of her, trying to keep everything going while she was most aroused.

"Are you ready, Murrue?"

"Yes," She sighed as she smiled at him lovingly, in which he returned the smile.

He then shifted positions slightly and thrusted into her, making her cry out in pain. He almost frowned, but there was nothing he could do about the pain of the first time. He regained the courage to keep going when she smiled. He moved slowly at first, making sure she could keep up, and then once she got her hips to stay in sync with his, he was able to speed up. The pain she was experiencing slowly deteriorated away until it was completely gone. They bounced faster and faster, lost in the others beat and rhythm of their bodies.

"Yes, yes, Don't stop, Mu, don't stop!"

He went faster now, as fast as they could both manage, until he released inside of her, her following right after. He then dropped down next to her, panting heavily. He brushed her hair out of her eyes, sweat sprinkled across both of their bodies.

"Mu, that, that was wonderful," She gasped, completely in love.

"I guess this is what will happen from now on when we have absolutely nothing to do," He replied back in a boyish whisper.

"I think we should get _bored_ more often," She whispered as she closed the passion with a kiss.

:cast's side glance to her dog sleeping on the couch: my dog is twitching? And snoring…wow…anyway…down to the point…that was awkward …I guess you could say that this was a dirtier version of "Lust" Im worried about the outcome. Most lemons end up looking the same, it bothers me sort of I guess, I feel like I wasn't being original enough.

So I hope you guys enjoyed that, it was EXTREEMELY hard for me to write…my first lemon. I kind of thought of it when I saw the beginning of the opening for the 4th series of SEED…you know when Mu is standing back to back with Rau…and then there pops Murrue with no clothes on. Yeah…I though over the details when I was taking a shower…it's like my thinking hole it that shower…the only place I have my sweet solitude…and thank you guys for your support… my mom is fine…shes coming home tomorrow most likely…so everything is alrighty now xD

ugh…my answering machine is beeping…wtf…well…im out…I need to watch the Matrix…im making a Gundam SEED story based on it…Can you guys hearTrinityMurrue and NeoMu…omg! That's a coincidence! Neo from the Matrix…Neo from Destiny…I guess it was just meant to be! xD this is way to long…im out…Matrix time :p


	19. Consequences

:Consequences:

She had let him go. It was only a party; it wasn't that big of a deal. He said he'd be back by 11 sharp, he _promised _her actually, and everyone knows that Mu La Flaga is a man of his word. Of course this wasn't that big of a deal when the clock let a 5 minute warning bell go off. She knew he'd walk into the door the second the clock hit 11. It again, wasn't that big of a deal when the clock struck 11. Any second now, he'd barge through the door, scaring her half way of her skin in the process, and then she'd scold him lightly for being so short for time. It _was_ starting to become a problem when it turned to 11:30 and then 12:00. When the clock was creeping up on the 12 that was when Murrue slipped into her shoes and made the walk down the street a few houses, walking her way up the stairs to the front porch. Mu had found himself at his and Murrue's good friends' house. Murrue knew that Tim's wife Rebecca was busy trying desperately to pick the guys up and set them straight inside the house, so she just let herself.

"Murrue!" The young brunette yelled over to Murrue as she walked over to her, blue eye's flashing.

"I'm so glad to see you!" She exclaimed as the two women embraced each other warmly.

"So, where are the guys?" Murrue asked while laughing, she was starting to realize why Mu was most likely late, she could see at the way Becca's face was twisted into a laughing smile that she was making fun of the drunken men most likely residing somewhere in her house.

"Downstairs, imagine, right where the pool table and bar is. They're probably all passed out by now, I'd advise against using the bathroom as well. They'll be needing it shortly," The two laughed at this, then Murrue thought about the last time she had to take care of Mu while he was hung over. Well, they were both hung over, but Murrue wasn't quiet as bad.

"Well then I guess it's time for me to drag Mu home," Murrue smiled as Becca led the way to the basement.

"Wow, it's in better shape then I thought," Becca stated, shining eyes slightly widened. Nothing was broken, and there weren't any bottles lying around.

They were right about the guys being out cold though. They looked peaceful though, some of them lying on the couch, others on the floor, but not in a "to drunk to stand" kind of manner, just sleeping, that is until someone needs to get up and run to the bathroom.

"I see Mu, I think I'll try and wake him up," Murrue smiled as she moved over to the couch where Mu was lying peacefully while Becca went over to her husband Tim.

"Hey, Mu, wake up, you're late!" She playfully poked at him, she watched as his eyelids fluttered open.

"Eh, Murrue? What are you doing over here?" He spoke slowly, trying not to let his words slur.

"You do know that it's going on 12:30, right?"

He shot up from the couch a little to fast as everything started to spin and he fell into her.

"That late, already? I'm sorry, I said 11,"

She held her hand up to stop him before he began again. "It's alright, but, we do need to go," She answered as she helped him off the couch and up the stairs. Becca was with Tim getting him a glass of water in the kitchen.

"Hey, Becca, thank you for keeping Mu under control up until now," She called out to Becca with a wink.

"Hey, no problem, Murrue, anytime, but the next time these boys decide to break lose and party, it's gonna be in your house,"

"Of course," Murrue laughed as she linked her arm with Mu's and pulled him along out the front door.

Once the door shut behind them Murrue was glaring at Mu.

"You worried me, Mu, you promised 11," She said disappointedly.

"Well, I was on my way up the basement stairs around 10:50, but then-

"Then what?" She urged as they continued to walk, Mu leaning into her lightly for support.

"Then I passed out and fell down the stairs,"

"MU!" She exclaimed, worry evident in her tone.

"Don't worry; the guys said I made a soft landing, right on top of Tim,"

"You're gonna get yourself hurt you know, then what would I do? You know I worry about you all the time, Mu," She stopped when they reached the front door; Mu gripped her chin lightly with his fingers and made her eyes meet his.

"You worry too much," He brought her face closer until their foreheads were touching. Their lips were just about to meet until Mu abruptly stopped, causing Murrue's eyes that had slid shut to open again.

"Can we finish this later? I think I'm gonna ralf," He finished as he bolted through the front door and into the bathroom.

Murrue let out a laugh and walked through the door and closed it behind her, idly making her way into the kitchen to get him a glass of water and make him a piece of toast. He came out of the bathroom about 5 minutes later, plopping himself heavily down in a kitchen chair, the water and toast in front of him. Murrue slid over and let her hands rest on his shoulders, working out the kinks as he sat.

"I've forgotten how bad it sucks _after_ you get drunk," He sighed as he poked at his toast absent mindedly.

"You knew the consequences," She smiled, but he didn't see, and she wouldn't let him know.

"Next time I get drunk like that, you're coming with me. If one of us has to suffer, then so should the other," he tilted his head back and smirked up at her.

She leaned down and kissed him on the lips, intensifying it as it went on. Then suddenly her eyes snapped open.

"Oh, ew, you were just sick, gross," She grabbed his glass of water and downed it quickly.

Mu let out a laugh, but it didn't last ling, before he knew it he was standing up again, ready to run.

"Oh, shit,"

It was then Murrue's turn to laugh as she watched his retreating figure run from the kitchen and slam the bathroom door shit tight behind him. It was going to be a long night, for him at least.

* * *

:I felt the need to write this. Feel free to drop a request xD 


	20. Wish

:Wish:

"How old is she turning again?"

"6, Mu,"

"It feels like she just turned 5, how is she 6 already!" Mu commented in denial as he sat next to his wife, who was reading the paper and sipping slowly from her coffee mug.

She then looked up at him with a smile. Their little Mae was indeed turning 6 on that day. April 16 C.E. 78. She didn't want to believe it either, but it was true. They were expecting guests in about a half hour, but Mae was still sleeping.

"Where is Mae anyway, still in bed?" Mu asked as he set his empty coffee mug on the counter next to the sink.

"Probably," Murrue replied as she too set her mug down next to his.

"She sleeps like her mother," he laughed while wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Mother," Murrue said out loud. "I never saw myself being one," She locked her eyes with the floor behind Mu.

"Well, if you ask me you're a damn good one," Mu reassured while lifting her chin up with his fingertips.

The look on her face let him know she wasn't confident about his comment.

"Murrue, what's wrong, why are you doubting yourself like this?" He worriedly asked as he saw her eyes well up.

In an answer she broke down crying as he pulled her head against his chest.

"Murrue, wh-what?" He was confused, why was she crying?

"When we were back fighting the war, we lost Tolle and Flay. If I can't even watch out for children who are old enough to take care of themselves, how do I know I can take care of Mae?"

"Murrue, that was a war, A WAR! There were no guarantees that everyone would survive, and Tolle knew the consequences, he _wanted_ to go out and help fight,"

"He was helping on the bridge, if I would've banned him from the using the Skygrasper, then he-

"Would've done it anyway," Mu finished for her.

"As for Flay, she knew the dangers as well, and of course she was scared, we all were. They both knew the consequences, just like you and me,"

"How do you know?" She snapped quietly, voice muffled by his shirt.

"Because, they died, just like I almost did," He felt her stiffen in his arms.

"Don't say that, Mu, don't you EVER bring that up, please!" She started to cry even more now.

"_Way to go, Flaga,"_ He kicked himself for being so stupid.

Before either of them could say anymore, a loud voice sounded from by the doorway.

"Mommy, Daddy, why is Mommy crying?" Their little girl sounded as she walked into the room, fully dressed, waiting for her mother to put her hair up.

"I'm not crying, baby, I'm fine," Murrue answered as she wiped her tears away on Mu's shirt before she looked over at her daughter.

"Come on, I'll fix your hair," Murrue walked over and held M.J's hand as they walked into Mu and Murrue's bedroom.

Mae was kind of skeptical; she knew something was wrong with her mother. Now that she was getting older, she noticed things more and more that went on between the couple. After only 5 minutes the two emerged from the bedroom, Mae's hair being held back by an orange clip, matching perfectly with her sunflower dress. Murrue let Mae go; their company was coming in little less than a half hour, so she let her have her down time. She walked over to Mu, putting her head against his chest, collecting herself.

"Come one, Murrue, today is supposed to be a _good _day, you shouldn't be depressed," Mu wrapped an arm around her waist, and let the other one run through her auburn hair.

"I know, I'm sorry, sometimes I just can't help it though, I-

"Shh, you don't have to explain," Mu caught her in the middle of her sentence, silencing her with a kiss.

Then the doorbell rang.

Murrue broke away and rushed towards the door. When she opened it she was surprised to see the whole crew there. Kira and everyone else, presents in hand and everything. She let them in and they all gathered by the couch.

"Mae, come on out, our company is here!" Murrue called out with a broad smile brightening her face.

Their little girl came bursting down the stairs from her room and into the main room. She immediately rushed over to Miriallia the minute she saw her, jumping on to her lap.

"AUNTIE MILLY!" Milly had inherited that name when little Mae was born. The days that Mu worked, Murrue was overwhelmed with the new baby, and she was still tired from the labor and medications she was receiving in the hospital and everything, so when Milly found out she needed help she'd spend the days with Murrue, helping her take care of the house and Mae. She still does occasionally, especially when Mu goes out of town on business for a week at a time.

"M.J, it's great to see you, have you been behaving for mommy and daddy?" Milly asked with a smile while tickling the little girl's sides making her squirm and laugh.

Murrue smiled and winked at Milly who smiled back at her. Everyone placed heir presents for the little girl in a nice neat pile for Mae next to her on the couch. Milly reached over and grabbed the top one and handed it to Mae, who was still on her lap. Mae looked at strangely and then picked it up and shook it around gently. Then she looked back at Milly. Milly smiled at her and pulled the card off of the top of the box. Beneath the writing it was signed, _love, Auntie Milly and Dearka_. The little girl then tore into the wrapping paper and pulled out the box. She then pulled open the box and reached in to the pull the object inside out. There were 3 coloring books and a set of crayons sitting peacefully in the tissue paper.

"Thank you, Auntie Milly and Dearka!" The little girl exclaimed as she hugged Milly.

Mir then handed her the next present from Athrun and Cagalli. Their present to her was a set of books to read for kids her age, seeing that Mae was on a reading binge since entering kindergarten.

Next were Kira, Lacus, and Yzak's present, which they all chipped in for. It was a huge box wrapped up in heart wrapping paper. Mae squealed in delight when she saw this, but she didn't know where to start. Soon everyone in the room was on the ground pulling wrapping paper off of the box and tossing it in random directions. Once the paper was off Mae ripped open the lid to it and her golden brown eyes widened like saucers at the sight.

"A BIKE!" She screamed very enthusiastically.

"THANK YOU!" She turned and smiled at Kira, Lacus and Yzak.

The three turned and smiled at each other, proud that they made the little girl happy. Finally, Mae got to open her final present. It was from Mu and Murrue. Murrue went over and picked it up off of the lounging chair Mu was propped up against from his position on the floor. She handed it the little girl carefully. Somehow Mae sensed that their was something special inside of it, so she handled it with care. She slowly pulled the shiny paper off and opened the lid. She gasped as she pulled a beautiful porcelain doll out.

"Mommy, she looks just like you! Except not as pretty," Murrue blushed at the little girls comment; the doll did indeed look like her, her mother had made it after all. She then knelt down beside her daughter.

"Mae, that doll was given to me by my mother on my 6th birthday. It was the last thing I ever got from her. I want you to keep it until one day you can give it to your daughter," Mae looked into her mother's tawny eyes, and she could see the tears, so she gave her a hug.

Mae didn't understand why her mother was crying, but she didn't want her too.

"Thank you, mommy, this one was the best gift out of them all," Mae cheered her mother up with every word she muttered into her hair.

The party pretty much escalated to eating cake, making jokes about everyone in the room, and singing happy birthday and such. It ended when Milly and Dearka made their way out the door after Milly and Murrue shared a long hug. The door shut and Mu and Murrue leaned against it, casting a glance over at Mae, who was not asleep on the couch.

"That was a handful," Murrue sighed as Mu pulled her over to the couch by her waist.

They both sat down on the couch next to Mae, both ready to fall asleep themselves. The room was lit by the Christmas lights that were lazily left hanging from the balcony to Mu and Murrue's room. They were both practically asleep when Murrue noticed that the doll that she gave Mae was tightly tucked underneath the little girls chin as she held it close in her sleep. Murrue smiled and felt to tears of joy slip from her eyes. The two tears were cleared from her eyes when Mu noticed her not sleeping.

"I wonder what her _wish_ was when she blew her candles out," Murrue looked up into Mu's midnight blue eyes.

"If I know Mae, it wasn't anything selfish like most little kids ask for," Mu answered with a laugh.

"Let's just hope she stays like that," Murrue sighed.

"She'll grow up to be just like you, love," He whispered as he pressed his lips to the top of her chocolate locks.

"I love you, Mu," She whispered back blissfully, surprising him.

"I love you more,"

"I love you most," She retorted back quietly.

"Close your eyes and go to sleep beautiful," And they were both out dreaming up on cloud nine.

* * *

:That one was for Seigi-San! (Psycho British people...lol) I plan on making a drabble about Milly spending a week with Murrue and Mae when Mu's out on business, but I will take anyones requests first, so that means nothings changed, you can still give me suggestions. That was was kind of long, sorry guys! I have a lot of ideas right now, so I will have to get them sorted. Until then, request away xD 


	21. Punish

:Punish:

"Come on you guys, I'm begging you!" Mu La Flaga called out to the mechanics as he was working on fixing his_Skygrasper_.

"Commander!" He heard a familiar voice call out as he turned his head to see the Captain running up behind him.

"I will not allow you to take off!" She stated firmly while coming to a halt in front of him. "Give the mechanic's a chance to get some rest," He turned his back on her and continued to work.

"Any word from Orb yet?" He questioned without so much as a side glance in her direction.

"No, but- She took a step forward.

"And the ships out of danger, so what's the problem?"

"No, I will not allow it," She spoke coldly, making sure that he would _not_ disobey her.

"But what if those guys were somehow able to make it out in time!" He yelled while whipping around, his arms spread out widely as if to emphasize his point, his unzipped jacket flopping around loosely.

"Yes, I know, and if I could I'd be the first to volunteer to fly over and try to save them! But right now, that's impossible," Her voice started to treble at the end, her eye's welling up.

"Captain," His features softer, he once scrunched up eyebrows loosening and raising silently trying to understand.

"And given the circumstances I can't allow you to go out their alone either!" Her voice rose to a high pitch at the end, her voice finally giving way completely.

"Commander, if you didn't come back and we lost you as well, I don't- She stopped herself, her confused and upset face relaxing if only slightly as she diverted her gaze.

"Have faith in Orb, pray for Kira and Tolle, and stay here," She trembled as she grasped her right arm with her left hand.

La Flaga put his hand on her shoulder comfortingly, "Understood," He knew for a fact that this wasn't just because of those boys anymore. Did she care about him more than just a comrade?

He would've continued helping the mechanics with the_ Skygrasper_ if not for him feeling her begin to tremble with the hand resting on her shoulder. Her tears started to stream down her face as she cried. She put her face in her hands as she began to sob, the loss of the two kids weighed heavy on her shoulders, as if she was blaming herself. Mu put his other hand on her shoulder and sat her down on a lone crate next to his machine while kneeling in front of her, hands still resting firmly on her shoulders.

"This isn't your fault Captain; none of this could've been prevented. You couldn't have possibly known the fate of those two, so there's no reason for you to _punish_ yourself like this," He looked her in the eyes as she lifted her face up from her hands to look at him.

"They-they were only children, Commander, THEY WERE ONLY CHILDREN!" She broke down crying again. Mu looked around, glaring at the mechanics who were staring, sending them back to their jobs. Murrue leaned forward and rested her head on his shoulder as she cried. He was frozen, not knowing what to do; she was his Captain after all. He eventually settled for wrapping an arm around her shoulders and patting her hair with his other hand.

"It's alright, they've got to be alright, they're smart kids, Captain, they can't be, there's no possible way.

They stayed like that for a while longer, her head resting on his chest, his arms around her. She then lifted her head, and he awkwardly reached his hand up to wipe away her tears. She smiled at him as they both stood up.

"Thank you, Commander,"

"It's not a problem," He smiled back at her.

She turned to make her silent unnoticed leave, but then stopped abruptly.

"Commander, please, go back to your quarters, get some rest, you need it just as much as these mechanics. Give yourself and the rest a break,"

"Captain, what it the enemy- She cut him off when she rose her hand up to silence him.

"Come on, I'm going to personally escort you down to you living quarters so that I know that you're in there,"

"That doesn't mean I'll stay there," He retorted while stepping forward a few paces so that he was standing a little bit behind her.

"I'm sure I can convince you to stay put,"

"Oh really, how's that?"

"If you don't stay in your quarters, I'll tell the mechanics not to fix it,"

"You know you'll need to sometime," He smiled.

"I know, but it will keep you in there long enough to get the sleep you need," She smiled as well, trying to match the brightness in his.

They walked off in the direction of the officers' quarters, Mu getting his rest, and his Captain seeing to it that he did. He realized now that this was the proof he needed to know that she cared for him, more than just her Commander, but as Mu La Flaga.

:I felt that moment from phase 31 needed to be taken a bit further than him just giving her a pat on shoulder, as cute as it was, it simply wasn't enough.


	22. Survive

:Survive:

It had been 3 months since the war's end. 3 months of continuous peace with no signs of the war coming back anytime soon, at least not for Mu La Flaga and Murrue Ramius. The two were lounging under a tree next to the deck coming off of the back of their house. Mu was reading a book, Murrue didn't know what it was called, but it must be pretty good to be keeping his attention. She was content with watching his serious face as he read, it almost made her laugh, but she controlled herself. She then remembered what she had been meaning to ask him, but was too afraid to. She was too scared of what his reaction would be, did he even know? She knew she had to fins out, and she had to ask him.

Mu flipped a page in the book, still concentrating on the page.

"How?"

He broke out of his thoughts to look over at her, expecting to stare down into her tawny eyes, but they were turned in the direction of the woods lining their backyard.

"How did you, do it?"

"Murrue?"

"How did you survive at the end of the final battle?"

He then understood what she was trying to ask. He snapped his book shut quietly, forgetting to mark the page, collecting his thoughts.

"Murrue, do you really want to-

"I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't want to know, Mu," She answered coldly, still staring at the trees.

He turned tilted her head in his direction so that he had her full attention.

"After, Dominion fired its Lohengrin, I though I was as dead as you thought I was. I can remember the intensity of the blast, the heat burning through I cockpit, hell, I ever remember the explosion. Everything was torn apart around me, and I thought that I was going to suffer the same fate as my mobile suit. That's the last thing I remember before losing consciousness, and as far as I was concerned, the last thing I would remember from the living world altogether. When I woke up, I was in a lap, I think I was pretty heavily bandaged from the waist up, assuming that since the upper half of my body was more exposed, my legs being protected by the diagnostic board, and I was hooked up to machines. I don't think they knew I was awake, because they continued to run tests like I was still out of it. I had no idea what they were doing, until I heard them talking,"

"_What should we do with him? There's no use in keeping him here, there's nothing we can do with an Earth Alliance traitor," One of the officers said, they were Earth Forces officers._

"_He doesn't necessarily need to stay a traitor, we could change that," Another man said who was standing to the right of the first man._

"_And then do what with him?" The first man replied._

"_Set him back in with EA, I'm sure the Hawk of Endymion will be a prized possession to our forces, just as he was before Alaska," Yet another man spoke, he was standing to the left of the first man._

"_So we brainwash the Hawk, give him a new identity, and then send him back to the EA?" The fist man smiled._

"_Yes," The second man confirmed._

"_Alright, we should get started," The first man answered as they all approached the machines set up so that they could single handedly destroy Mu La Flaga's entire life with the twist of a knob._

_Just before they turned the machines on hooked up to Mu, they heard a voice._

"_Sorry boys, I've got a life to go back to," _

_All three of them turned to see Mu sitting up in his place, staring them down, glint in his eyes letting them know that they've made a terrible mistake. There was a gun on the table next to Mu, he took advantage of it and grabbed it, aiming towards the three._

"_Please, reconsider, we know where the _Archangel _is," The third man begged, frantically trying to weasel his way out._

"_Yeah, and so does the navigation system," Mu gestured to the computer screen blinking in the corner, the red dot indicating that they were trying to figure out where Mu had come from, and left it marked. _

_The _Archangel _appeared to have landed where Orb used to be. Mu put his finger on the trigger, flicking the safety off. The three men back off, moving towards the exit of the medical bay. _

"_Where are you expecting to go in your condition anyway?" The first man asked while smirking._

_Mu grunted in disappointment, there was no way he was piloting anything in his condition, he needed to find a new way out._

"How did you get out?" Murrue asked as he came back to reality.

"The next day, a ship called the _Guardian _came to re-stock on their supplies, and they heard of the situation and said that they would take me into their custody until I was healed. I spent a month with them before I headed back down to earth on one of their mobile suits,"

"Thank god I decided not to leave Orb when we had originally planned to. We were going to leave 5 days after we arrived, but then decided to stay and help with the reconstruction of the Country," Murrue looked up at him, tears brimming her eyes.

"Yeah, well once I made it to earth safely, I made sure to make my first stop the _Archangel_,"

"You surprised us all, Mu, they way you just casually made your way onto the bridge and said "Surprise," Murrue giggled at the memory, but also remember the feeling of joy and relief she had.

"Yeah, I remember your reaction clearly, you came straight up to me a hit me square across the face, and then hugged me for all you were worth,"

"You deserved it; I thought I lost you, and then you come back and act as if nothing ever happened. You really are casual to a fault, you know that?" She explained an angry yet understanding look on her face. He laughed.

"I know, I wouldn't have felt complete without you getting mad at me for that, but the important thing is that I'm back now and I'm never leaving again," He concluded his story as he pressed a innocent kiss on the top of her auburn locks.

"You really do make the impossible possible, Mu. You managed to get blown up, nearly brainwashed, and still _survive_ to tell the tale. I must say, you did a good job, but, if youpull a stunt like that again, rest assured I'll be the one to kill you," Murrue smiled as he nuzzled her neck.

"Will do, Murrue, will do,"

* * *

:This is what I would've done at the end of SEED instead of pullinga Destiny and brain washing him completely, but Fukuda's an idiot and decided to throw us all into cardiac arrest instead. You can all thank Jadzia-San for this one, it was her suggestion, I hope this is what you had in mind Jadzia, if you have any other suggestions, you know where to find me xD That goes for anyone else who has any ideas, although I have a few of my own to sort out, im still open for requests. Happy holidays you guys,i'll be coming out with a Christmas one tomorrow, just because it's Christmas Eve and all 


	23. Christmas

:Christmas:

Their entire house was decorated hardcore for the holiday. Lights as far as you can see, strung across the balcony so their room, on the railings, the fireplace, and the dining room, everywhere. Their Christmas tree was glowing in all its glory with the ornaments dangling from it in the front room next to the fireplace in which a warm fire burned happily. The dining room table was set with beautiful Christmas plates that Mu never knew he had until Murrue went on a scavenger hunt through his cabinets in the kitchen that morning. There were also bubbling flutes of champagne sitting idly by each plate, sparkling in the candle light. The pair stood in the kitchen looking out over their snow covered back yard, the trees glistening in the moon light, it was indeed going to be a white Christmas. They looked at each others reflections affectionately in the vast expanse of windows lining the kitchen. They then heard the doorbell, signaling that their guests had arrived right on time. Murrue walked quickly out to the front door, Mu trailing behind her. She opened the door and all at once everyone squealed and hollered in delight. Murrue and Milly embraced right when they saw each other, the force of the hug practically knocked them over as Mu caught them.

"Murrue, it's been way too long!" Milly exclaimed as Murrue took her coat and hung in the closet.

"I know, it's been what, 3 months?" Murrue asked as her, Mu, and Milly grabbed everyone's coats nd hung them in the closet next Milly's.

Mu and Murrue ushered everyone into the dining room where there was food steaming on the table.

"Wow, Murrue, did you make all of this on your own?" Cagalli questioned while letting her eyes trail over the food.

"Yes, Mu helped a little as well," Murrue answered with a broad smile.

"And you said you were a bad cook," Milly taunted.

"I was until I took a few lessons," Murrue laughed and blushed at the fact.

"Well I don't blame you, I'm sure none of us could've helped you," Lacus reassured her, with everyone behind her nodding their agreement.

They all settled down and began to eat and chat about random things that sparked their interests. Milly took a drink out of her champagne glass and her eyes widened in surprise.

"It's sweet!"

"Yeah, none of that bittersweet crap that they serve on New Years, this is the good stuff," Mu laughed as he too took a sip form his glass.

Everyone then resumed quiet conversations with each other. Mu and Murrue were arguing over whose Christmas gift was better even though they don't even know what the other got for them. Murrue was calmly sipping at her champagne when Dearka opened his mouth.

"So, Mu and Murrue, when are you two getting married?"

Mu sucked in a big breath and almost choked while Murrue spewed the champagne that was in her mouth out all over the place. Milly promptly stomped on Dearka's foot stopping him from making anymore unwanted comments.

"Let's change the subject, shall we?" Cagalli spoke up breaking the awkward silence and pulling out a wrapped present from underneath the table.

Cagalli passed the present over to Mu and Murrue.

"You gotta open it now," Cagalli smiled along with the rest of the teens who seemed to be in on the secret.

Murrue looked over to Mu who nodded for her to go ahead. She shy pulled the bow off, and then began ripping at the paper. When all of the paper was off and discarded onto the floor, Murrue held it up so they could all see as she read.

"Battle of the Sexes, Cagalli are you serious?" Murrue laughed as she set it down on the table.

"Hell yeah, and we're gonna play it too," She smiled evilly at all of them.

"Alright let's do it," Mu answered as Murrue looked at him quizzically.

"It'll be fun, Murrue, come on," He urged as she smiled.

"Oh I know, I was just making sure you're ready to take us all on," She teased, her childish side coming out again.

"Bring it, Captain Ramius, let's go," Dearka pumped a fist and they all stood up and made a circle on the carpet in the front room , the game in the middle.

Murrue pulled the lid off and got everything out that was needed to play. They then began their 'Battle of the Sexes.' After 2 long hours of yelling and laughing and jokes, they all called it a night as everyone hugged and shook ands and said their goodbyes to each other. Once everyone was out the door, Mu and Murrue found themselves on the couch, relishing in the heat and light radiating off of the fire and all of their Christmas lights.

"I love it when they come over, we always do the funniest and most idiotic things," Murrue smiled as she fingered the color of his shirt.

"Yeah, and they give us the weirdest stuff too," Mu gestured to the game that was now sitting under the Christmas tree next to a few other gifts that they got for each other.

"Speaking of giving, I have something for you, Mu,"

"And I have something for you, Murrue, and it's much more special then the rest of those gifts underneath the tree," Mu smiled as he pulled his present for her out of his pocket.

"Same here, it's irreplaceable,"

"Me first," Mu stuck his tongue out playfully.

"Fine, if you must," She pretended to be mad, but the smile on her face blew her cover.

He then presented her with the gift, a little ribbon tied to it. She took the small package and pulled the bow to unravel it and then began to pull the paper off. It was a small velvet box, her heart was now starting to pound. She pulled it open and inside was a Zirconium gem on a silver band.

"Oh, Mu, my birthstone, it's beautiful!"

"It's a promise ring, it's my promise to you Murrue," He grasped her hands in his. "I promise you Murrue Ramius, that I will never leave your side like I once almost did _ever_ again. I'll be there for you no matter what, no matter what happens in the future. It's also my promise, that you and I will get married in the very near future, and we will always be together,"

Murrue was now starting to cry, tears sparkling in the lights from the tree.

"I just want to give us time to get used to living together, before I get down on one knee for you,"

"Oh, Mu!" She hugged him forcefully as she cried.

"I- I don't know what to say,"

"You don't have to say anything," Mu whispered into her ear.

"Now it's your turn," She pulled away and picked her present off the end table by the couch.

It was a long black box with a simple red bow on the upper right hand corner. He pulled the bow off and opened the box. Inside of it was a necklace with a gem on the end. Murrue reached over and pulled it out of the box and put it around his neck.

"It's a Halmea Amulet, I asked Cagalli to get one for me. It's good luck, it'll keep you out of trouble," She rested her hands on his face.

"Thank you, Murrue, I really appreciate it," He whispered to her before she leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips.

"Merry Christmas, Mu," She smiled at him lovingly as he stared back in much the same way.

"Merry Christmas, Murrue," He answered back as they snuggled closer to each other to stay warm.

Mu pulled a blanket over the both of them as they both fell asleep, waiting for Christmas to come.

* * *

:Haha, my dad just gave me a present and I opened it and guess what it was, a disposable camera, woohoo. Haha, oh well, he probably just did it to set me in a Christmas mood. So yeah, basically Christmas snuck up on me a bit me in the ass this year. lol. So anyway, Merry Christmas Eve, I hope you all have a good holiday, I will, of course, be updating my drabble and other stories, but right now, I need to go wrap my beloved best friend Corrine's Christmas present, climb up on her patio roof with is identical to mine (probably cuz all of our houses are built EXACTLY the same, except for the color schemes) scare the shit out of her and chill with my second family for awhile. Love you all, Merry Christmas, you can thank Seigi for your gift, since she was the one who requested it! My whole suggestions are welcome offer still stands! See you all later! xD 


	24. Cold

:Cold:

Standing at the sliding door to their patio, Murrue Ramius was watching Mu gather up some firewood from the pile of wood they keep on the patio in the winter. Of course he was outside in short sleeves and nothing to keep him warm. She was waiting to open the door for him so he could stack the wood back on the fire. It was starting to snow and the temperature was well below freezing outside. He came to the door and she opened it, allowing him to come in.

"It's freezing out there," He mumbled through visibly chattering teeth.

"Well I wonder why, you're out there without a coat on or anything. I'm amazed you're not sick yet," Murrue scolded him as she watched the fire burn back to life.

Mu turned around and leaned casually on the fireplace. "Hey, it takes a lot to get me sick, don't worry about- He was cut off by a sneeze.

Murrue looked him up and down. "A lot, huh?" She picked up her zip up sweatshirt from the dining room chair and walked over to Mu to put it over his shoulders.

"Come on, sit down by the fire and I'll make you some coffee," She walked over to the couch and made him sit down.

"Murrue, I'm fine, it was only a- Once gain he was ruined by a sneeze.

Murrue giggled and walked to the kitchen to turn on the coffee maker. She put the filter in and poured in the coffee mix, then pulled two mugs out from the cabinet. She then went back into the family room where she left Mu. She pulled a blanket off the lazy chair and sat down next to him and tucked her feet underneath her, draping the blanket over the both of them. He let his head droop and fall on to her shoulder.

"Aha, so you do feel sick," Murrue placed a hand on his forehead. "Well, you're not too warm, but I'll be doing the firewood runs for the rest of the night, got that?" She rested her hand on his leg and gently trailed it up and down to soothe him.

"Yes, Captain," Seeing that he was already defeated, he gave in and let her have this one.

Before she could retort at the formality, she was distracted from her words as the lights started to flicker. It was then the two realized how windy it was outside.

"The power must be going funny," Mu pointed out the obvious as they looked around at all the lights.

"Well I hope it doesn't go out," Murrue kept staring at the lights, hoping that maybe if she kept staring, they would stay lit, famous last words. Within a matter of seconds, the lights flickered some more, and then in a wave of darkness, went out.

"Mu?"

"Murrue?"

"It's dark,"

"Wow, I didn't notice," Murrue hit him on the arm.

"Where do we keep the flashlights?" She asked him, looking up at his face which was illuminated by the fire.

"Do we even have flashlights?"

"…no, I don't think so, but I think I have some candles in our room, we can go check," She answered as she pulled herself up off the couch.

"Ok, let's go, just, watch your step," He answered while grabbing hand and guiding her over to their room and through the door.

"Alright, so, where are these candles again?" he asked as they stopped in the open doorway.

"I think their in one if my drawers," Murrue put a finger to her chin in thought.

"You do realize that we did our wash today, right?" Mu asked as he turned his head in the general direction he thought she was.

Murrue groaned. "Oh, no," Laundry day for Mu and Murrue meant that all of their clothing was sprawled across the bedroom waiting for them to put it away.

"So we have to climb over about a ton of clothes, it's not as bad as it seems, let's go," Mu grabbed Murrue by the wrist and pulled her across all of the clothes. He had to catch her once when her foot caught the wash basket lying on the floor by the bed. She yelped in surprise and was ready to land in a pile of clothing before his strong arms wrapped around her waste and held her up.

"Thanks, Mu," She laughed as she tripped into the dresser that she needed to get to.

She pulled open the drawer and dug around for the long candles. She eventually pulled out a box filled with candles.

"Found them," Murrue announced as she turned around to face Mu.

"Here, I'll carry them, we don't want you tripping again," He winked at her, he didn't know if she could see, but he did anyway.

"Ok, just be careful," she followed him through the mess again. It was a little easier this time, the light from the fire that they couldn't see going in the other direction gave them a path to get out.

"Now, there is no way im rummaging around the house for a box of matches," Murrue announced as Mu set the box down on the coffee table.

"So what are you planning on doing, silly?" Mu asked with a smile. He watched quietly as Murrue pulled a thick candle out of the box and took it over to the fireplace. She held it in front of the flame as it lit up.

"Mu, baby, could you please take this and put it on the coffee table for me?" Murrue asked as she heldout her arm with the candle in her hand so that he could grab it.

"Sure, do you want the box?" He asked as he grabbed the candle from her hand and stuck it on the table.

"Yes, please," Mu handed her the box.

She took the candles out one by one and set them in front of the fire. She picked a navy blue one up and lit it.

"Here, set this one on the dining room table, would you?" Murrue held the candle out.

Mu didn't hear her; he was too busy watching the fire reflect off of her tawny eyes, making them look like they were on fire.

"Mu?" She tried again. He snapped out of his reverie.

"Oh, sorry, where do you want it?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"The dining room table," She answered, her eyes playfully glowing, a blush on her cheeks once she realized it was her he was staring at.

He took the candle from her and walked over to set it on the table. After 10 minutes the candles were lit and strategically placed all over the house, giving off a romantic aura. Mu spent most of that time enjoying watching her chew at her bottom lip while trying to figure out where to place the candles. Now they were both sitting on the couch underneath a blanket keeping warm on the cold powerless night.

"You know, you're real cute when you concentrate," Mu blurted out of the blue, causing her to blush.

"Thank you?" She didn't know what to say to that one, now that she thinks of it she often has moments when she can't think of what to say to some of his comments, which is probably one of the many reasons she fell in love with him. He wasn't like other men.

"You know, I think I could get used to the power being out," Mu commented as she snuggled closer to him.

"Hmm, why's that?" She asked curiously, wanting to know his reason.

"Well, as long as I'm with you, then what does it matter if ther's no light or heat?" He answered back seriously, but with his eyes sparkling.

She giggled. "Well then, I guess we should both hope that the power stays out," She replied as she closed her eyes, basking in the warmth that both the blanket and Mu were giving off.

"Why the both of us?" He asked knowingly.

She paused for a moment, collecting her thoughts. "When there's power, there are things to do, but if it's like this all the time, then I get to spend time with you,"

He smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Same goes for you, Murrue, same goes for you,"

The two then fell asleep on the couch like that in each others arms, and during that time, the power went back on. It's too bad that they weren't awake to enjoy it…well, then again, maybe they wouldn't have.

* * *

:Inspiration for this came from a personal experience last weekend xD damn wind. See you all next time ;)Oh by the way, MapleRose, thank you for all of your precious reviews to this story, im so glad you enjoyed my drabbles so far, and i hope that you continue to do so :3 


	25. Commander

"We just have to continue traveling over shallow waters, and eventually, we'll make it to Alaska,"

"But you have no basis for saying that,"

"Relax, it's just a little pep talk," Commander Mu La Flaga spoke as he poked Captain Murrue Ramius on the nose with a forefinger, smiling at her questioning squeak that slipped out of her mouth and confused expression.

She put on her best aggravated look as he walked away laughing, but it slowly melted away once she saw the humor ofthe situation. She covered up a chuckle as she ran to catch up to him.

"Commander, wait," She finally reached his pace; stopping him in his tracks once he heard her voice.

He smiled warmly, gently coaxing her to continue.

"I – It's just that – well – I – I wanted to thank you," She fumbled over her words, trying to get the appropriate ones out.

"For what?" Confusion filled his blue eyes, replacing the humor that's usually overflowing from them.

"For everything, you've always been there for me despite the fact that I havn't always been right, or made the best decisions. Even when no one else stood behind me, there you were, supporting me no matter how wrong I was, and for that, I thank you," She looked away shyly once she finished, afraid to look him in the eye for some outrageous reason.

"You didn't have to thank me, Captain," She looked up at him as he spoke those words, not so surprised that he would say something like_that._

"I don't do it because it's what I _should_ be doing, or because it's the right thing to do. I do it because I _care,"_ She looked shocked when he said that, a blush spreading accross her cheeks, but that evaporated into a grateful smile, and a secretly overjoyed smile that he wasn't just protecting her out of curtsey.

"Thank you, commander,"

Instead of walking away playfully, chuckling all the way down to their destination, he turned to fully face her, stared at her for a few seconds, and then wrapped her up in a tight hug. She stood there frozen in shock or joy, she didn't know which, not knowing what to do. After a few more seconds, however, she realized how good it felt to be held in his strong arms, and she wrapped her arms around his middle and hugged him back equally as tight. And there they stood, him not caring if this was harassment, and her not caring who the hell saw them, because if there was anyone she wanted to be seen with, it was him.

* * *

:Just something short and sweet that I thought up at 11:03last night before crashing for school today. :yawns: long weekend. Suggestions are actually needed right about now. Although I do have another drabble all written down, its just a matter of me typing it up. But, first things first, SWSW needs updating :3 I tried to re-write this scene as best as I could, but it's been a while since I've seen the actual episode with this scene, so it's not perfect and some of the actual scenes just a touch redone. I just thought that it was about time she thanked him for saving her ass from accusation on more than one occasion xD Hope you all enjoyed it ;) Suggestions are loved :P 


	26. Accident

One-Shot time.

:Accident:

"Mu, sweetheart, I need to go take the car for inspection,"

"I'll do it, you stay here and rest, you had along day at work last night, you need it,"

Mu and Murrue both worked at Morgenrate and Murrue was just recently put on night shift. She sometimes worked nights and sometimes days, and she wasn't too happy about it. They said it's temporary, but you know how things go when people say that.

"No, I'll be fine, it's only right in town," She insisted as she poked him playfully on the chest.

"Yeah, except that thing hasn't been inspected since C.E 65 according to the expiration date," He argued back while grabbing her by the wrist and whirling her around to face him.

"That _thing_ is my car, and I love it almost as much as I love you. Besides C.E 65 wasn't _that _long ago," She whined childishly but smiled widely at him.

"Well then I guess you love it very much," Mu shot back at her.

"Yes, I do. And I'm taking it to get inspected,"

"Alright, ok, just make sure you call me if you need anything," He finally gave in to her demands, seeing her was getting no where fast.

"Ok, I promise," She gave him her word and one last sweet kiss before heading out the front door.

* * *

Murrue was well on her way to the car dealer driving through the city limits and away from their countryside neighborhood. She was driving through a primarily heavily trafficked area and approaching a green light. She a driving slightly over the 70 mph speed limit, which is kind of crazy, but seeing that there was so much room and quite a bit of traffic all trying to get to the city at once, the pace needed to be pretty high up there to get the people to where they needed to be quickly. She was around 30 feet away from the light when it flicked to yellow, and a few seconds later, flashed over to red. She pressed down on the breaks, keeping an eye on the car speeding through their now green light. Yes, she pressed down on the breaks, but what they didn't do, was respond. He eyes widened in a silent panic once she realized what was going to happen. She quickly jammed the steering wheel to the left and they car swung sideways and spun in one swift circle before crashing into the side of another car. She could barely make out other cars skidding to a halt and people pulling out cell phones to call 911 through her cracked wind shield.

* * *

Mu was sitting on the couch watching the news when the phone rang. Thinking that it was probably Murrue, he swiftly picked up the phone and answered. 

"Hello?"

"_Remember when you told me to call if I needed anything?" _The small voice at the other end if the line asked.

"Murrue, are you ok?"

"_I'm alright, I just called to tell you that I'm in the hospital, I was in a car accident, but I'm fine so don't worry,"_

"I'll be right there," He hung of the phone before she could protest, grabbed his car keys and ran out the door.

* * *

At the hospital, Murrue was getting the finishing touches to the gash in her head when Mu came rushing in. 

"Murrue!"

"Mu, I'm so glad you're here!" Murrue went to stand up, but he beat her to it.

His eyes caught the stitches in her head and he looked at her. "I thought you said you were ok,"

"It's just a bump on the head, nothing to worry about, I have to come back in a week to get the stitches out,"

"Thank God," Mu breathed out in relief as he wrapped her up in a tight hug.

The doctor then came in with the release forms saying that she could go home.

"Well, Murrue, everything seems to be normal. Now you're sure you're feeling ok?"

"Yes, doctor, everything's fine," Murrue answered happily with a smile.

"Alright, here are your release forms, you can give them to Lisa, the nurse at the front desk. If there are any problems, you make sure you let someone know right away, understand?" Murrue nodded her reply.

"Thank you so much," Murrue stood up to shake his hand. Then a thought struck her.

"One more thing,"

"What is it?" Her doctor asked her.

"The person that I hit, are they…"

"They're just fine, she's in the room down the hall, it seems she just hit her head as well," He explained, setting Murrue at ease knowing that they didn't die.

"Thank you," She sighed in relief.

"Ok, take care now," He dismissed the two after giving Murrue her papers.

* * *

They were both quiet for the ride home, Murrue still shaken from the accident. Although she wouldn't let him know, right when they got to the car she started to feel a terrible pain in her stomach. She didn't tell Mu because she didn't want him to worry like she knew he would. 

'It will probably go away soon,' she kept on telling herself. 'It's nothing,'

Once they got to the house, Mu helped Murrue inside and sat her down on the couch with him. She was still rattled from the crash, clinging on to him burying her face in his chest. She had no time to feel the shock before, so now it was hitting her full force. He wrapped his arms around her tightly to calm her nerves, rocking her back and forth gently.

"It's ok now, Murrue, it's all over," He cooed into her ear to soothe her.

"I know, I'll be fine," Se smiled as she looked up at him, pulling her cheek off of his shoulder. "I'm just glad it wasn't you. You're the one that always itches to speed,"

"I would've preferred it to be me. You scared me. I guess you weren't kidding when you said it needed to be inspected. You won't have to worry about that for a while, huh?" He had a goofy grin on, bet then he suddenly remembered something and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Murrue, but I have to run into work and get some papers, do you wanna come with me?" She was about to say yes when the pain in her stomach reminded her it would be a problem.

"I…better stay here and rest," She answered reluctantly, trying not to let the pain from her stomach reach her eyes.

"Ok, sweetheart, I'll be back soon, ok?" He planted a kiss on her forehead, making sure not to touch where her cut as.

She saw him to the door and waved him off. The minute he was out of sight, speeding down the road she shut the door and slumped against it. She held her stomach in pain as tears began to fall from her eyes and run down her cheeks.

* * *

Mu came home about an hour later with a pack of paper for him to work on and a grocery bag. 

"Murrue!" He called in to the empty house.

"Murrue, where are you?" He Called again when he didn't get an answer upon entering the living room. It was then he realized that she was sleeping on the couch. He smiled at her and walked over, setting his papers and the bad on the coffee table. He knelt down and pressed a loving kiss to her lips, causing her eyes to flutter open.

"Morning, sleepyhead," He at down on the edge of the sofa and entwined his fingers with hers, playing around with them.

"How do you feel?"

"Much better, thanks," The pain in her stomach had subsided in her sleep.

'See, you knew it was going to stop,' She told herself again.

"You hungry?" He asked while running a finger across her cheek.

"Kind of," She answered back quietly.

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow accompanied by his trademark smirk. "Well I kind of went to the grocery store and got your favorite," He laughed as he watched her eyes widen happily.

"Are you sure?" She tested playfully.

"Chicken Fajitas?" He gave her a lopsided grin.

"Mu, did I tell you how much I love you today?" She laughed as she stand up to hug him and he tickled her sides.

"Silly, I already know how much you love me, as much as I love you I'd hope," He laughed along with her, glad to see her back to normal, her dried tear stains from earlier completely missed.

* * *

After they ate they snuggled back up on the couch. Mu looked over at his lover, who was fighting sleep as her eyelids bobbed up and down. He chuckled lightly, catching her attention. Sh looked up at him with a tired gaze. 

"What?" She asked innocently.

"You can got o sleep if you want,"

"It's only 6:00 though, its way to early," She whined in her childish demeanor, causing Mu to smile.

Dinner that night had taken longer then either of the two had anticipated. During the time it took to cook the chicken, there was some 'fooling' around in the kitchen. They almost successfully burnt the chicken and the house down with it. All in all, things ran pretty smoothly.

"Well, what do you want to do then, princess?" He asked her as he wrapped his arms around her wait, breathing onto her neck, knowing full well that was one of her more sensitive spots.

She squirmed inhis grip, his breathe becoming tantalizing.

"I'm sensing that you already have something in mind, _Commander_," She purred into his ear, pressing a gentle kiss to his ear lobe, his most ticklish spot, nibbling on it as she did so.

"You caught me red handed, but I know that you were thinking the same thing, _Captain_," He growled lowly, mouth inches from hers

"Guilty as charged, so what will my punishment be?" Her eyes held a spark to them as she spoke.

In an answer he kissed her on the lips and pulled her back on the sofa on top of him.

* * *

After their little 'moment' on the couch was done, Mu and Murrue fell asleep next to each other. Murrue's eyes fluttered open and she looked around the room at her surroundings. She realized that she was in the living room when her eyes fell across the Christmas lights hanging from the balcony still. It was May, but they left the lights up, deciding that they had a nice touch. She sat up and let the blanket covering the two of them fall into her lap. She kissed Mu gently on the forehead as to not wake him before she stood up and picked up Mu's button down sweatshirt that she had thrown carelessly across the room a few hours earlier. She put it on and wrapped it around her body as she made her way to the downstairs bedroom and into the bathroom. She turned on the water gently and cupped her hand underneath the faucet. She splashed the warm water in her face. While she stood there washing her face her throat got all dry and scratchy, it's been happening for a few days, she was just getting over a small cold. Every time she breathed it irritated her and made her cough. She turned off the water and leaned over the sink. She covered her mouth with her hand as she continued to cough violently. She tried to muffle the sound, not wanting to wake Mu up like she did every night when she did this; she forgot to take the cough medicine Mu bought her again. After a good 5 minutes of that she began to calm down. 

"Stupid cold," She said to herself quietly.

She pulled her hand away from her face, but before she proceeded to walk back to the living room, her eye caught something bright. She looked down at her hand and her eyes widened as they ran across the splashes of blood there. She quickly ran her hand underneath the faucet and quickly dried her hands, stiffly turning around and opening the bathroom door. She almost screamed when she looked up and saw Mu standing there, suspicious glint in his eyes and everything.

"You okay?" Great now she's worried him as well.

"I-I'm fine, just something in my throat is all," She covered, pleading with her eyes to not betray her.

He was apparently too tired to notice the falter in her voice, as he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her over to their bed.

"Go back to sleep, it's late," He mumbled as he covered them both with the comforter.

He pulled her into his arms and quickly fell asleep, mumbling something about how she should've taken her medicine. She laughed softy as he talked in his sleep, but then was quickly reminded of what just happened in the bathroom.

'I have to tell him bout this, but how?' That was her last thought before her mind gave into sleep.

* * *

She awoke the next morning to a bright and sunny day. She pulled herself out of bed and walked out of their room. She was startled when she saw Mu standing in the kitchen. 

"Mu, don't you have work today?" She asked as she walked over to him.

"Ah, I took off to make sure that you would be ok. He answered sheepishly, rubbing at the back of his head. What, not happy to have me home?"

"Oh, no, it's not that, of course I'm happy to have you home, but, you didn't have to do that, Mu, I'm perfectly alright, there's nothing to— She was suddenly cut off by another coughing fit.

'Oh, no, not now, please don't make this happen now,' She pleaded with her lungs, willing them to stop before Mu saw past her little cold, but it was no use, She was already doubling over and Mu was already worried.

"Murrue!" Mu ran over and grabbed her by the waist. "Take it easy now, I told you to take your medicine, your colds not gone yet.

He sat her down in a kitchen chair and she began to calm down from the fit. She attempted to hide her hand that was surly covered in blood, but he was too quick to grab. He pulled her hand in front of his face and gasped. She hid her eyes form his widened ones, afraid to see his piercing gaze. He forced her to look at him in the eyes by grasping her chin in his fingers and turning her head in his direction.

"Murrue, how long has this been going on?" He looked angry, but of course her would be, she _lied_ to him.

"The first time was last night in the bathroom," She answered in a low voice, trying to avert her eyes away form his.

Mu then stood up and walked over to the phone. He threw a towel to her so that she could wipe away the blood form her hand. He was calling her doctor. He explained what was going on and then with a thank you, hung up the phone. He walked back over to Murrue and knelt before her. She was half expecting him to yell, and she didn't blame him one bit if her did. He could tell she was scared and that's why she probably didn't tell him last night, she was scared. He then opened his mouth to reassure her.

"The doctor saidthat it's nothing to worry about, and that he's coming over with a prescription to stop that, you're gonna be just fine, Murrue," He smiled at her warmly and wrapped her up in a tight hug as she started to cry in relief.

* * *

"Well, Murrue, it seems that when you got into that crash, you hit your stomach on the steering wheel. That caused some very mild internal bleeding and it will stop within the week. Dr. Steele explained to her and Mu as they sat on the couch, the doctor standing in front of them. 

"Those pills in your hand will clear that all up, 2 pills a day, 1 after you wake up and 1 before you go to sleep," As he said this, Murrue glanced down at the blue bottle filled with caplets.

"So…" Murrue spoke up. "It won't affect child-birth, will it? I can still have a baby, right?" She anxiously sat on the edge of her seat, waiting for his answer.

"Of course you can. It didn't affect the part of your body needed to have a baby. Even if it did, it will be all back to normal in a few days anyway," He answered with reassurance.

Murrue let out a big breath of air and squeezed Mu's hand gently. He smiled a toothy grin back at her, blue eyes flashing, happy to know she wants a baby eventually.

After the doctor bid his goodbye, Mu and Murrue sat down on the couch together again.

"So…the next time something like this happens, you'll tell me right?" Mu asked in a playful tone.

"I'm sorry, Mu, it won't happen again, I promise," She answered back and rested her head on his shoulder, linking her arm with his.

"Ok, and remember, you promised me," He answered as he kissed the top of her head.

"Hey, Mu?" She asked, a childish tone slipping into her voice.

"What?" He smiled feeling all warm upon hearing her childish tone.

"Wanna go outside?"

"I'll race ya' there!" He answered as he bolted for the patio door in the kitchen.

"Hey, no fair!" She retorted with a fit of laughter as she ran after him. The rest of that afternoon was filled with the two of them wrestling in the backyard, and then when the sun went down, the candles and tiki torches on the patio were lit and they both spent the rest of the night enjoying the warm spring air…together. The almostperfect ending, to an almostperfect day.

* * *

:Awe, happy ending! Yay! Scared you guys for a minute there didn't I:laughs: I would never hurt Murrue beyond repair…that would made me and Mu cry. ( See ya next update xD 


	27. Bikini

_:Brought to you by request from bondfan xD I have permission from Seigi to write this. It's kind of a remake of her "Onsen: Hot Tub" Chapter to her drabbles. I didn't really like the idea at first, and I'm still a little uneasy about re-making her idea, but I did PM Seigi and she said it would be alright. Seigi if there are any problems and you want me to get rid of this or anything like that then please let me know because this was your idea in the first place ;)_

* * *

:Bikini: 

Mu had been holding out on her the entire 3 months they had been living together after the end of the second war. It wasn't until that day that he told her about the hot tub nestled back by the forest, underneath a beautiful skyline. Now, she was presently staring at an auburn haired woman in the full length mirror in the upstairs bedroom. She fingered at the ling fabric tied in the back that was resting on her shoulder. She stared in awe at the expensive lush red material now adorning her body. Mu had gone out to get it for her for a vacation to one of the states (As to which one she wasn't sure yet). He wouldn't tell her where exactly he had gotten it, but she knew it was a very ritzy store he'd gone too.

She had her hair pinned up in a clip, twisted at the back of her head. She was happy for the cool air hitting the hot skin at her neck, and she knew that he loved it when she put it up. Red flip flops sat on her feet and she had the piece of fabric that came with the suit tied around her waits as a skirt…for now. After one more look over she was headed out the door and down the stairs. She easily found him out on their patio, lighting the last of the tiki torch's surrounding it. She made to sneak up on him, but a poorly conceited giggle betrayed her. He had his tongue out slightly biting at it while trying to get one of the really tall candles lit. It was sitting on a post that was on un level ground, making it tower over him. He looked over at her with a goofy grin.

"What's so funny?"

"You just looked so funny trying to concentrate like that," She answered back playfully approaching him.

He wrapped his arms around her when she got close enough and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Did I now? Let's see if you can reach that high, sugar," He smiled in her direction as she looked up at the candle.

"Well I can't reach _that_ high, but I can help you if you want," She offered.

"That would be nice,"

"Lift me up and I'll light it for you," Murrue instructed carefully. "And please _don't_ drop me,"

He laughed.

Mu crouched down enough for her to get on his shoulders and picked her up slowly. He pretended he was falling over and made her scream.

"MU! Don't do that! You scared me half to death!"

"Sorry," He laughed hysterically. "I couldn't resist,"

He then passed her the lighter so she could start the wick on fire. He gently started to lower her back down and then suddenly he pushed her up in the air by her feet and caught her bridal style.

"Mu, I told you now to do that! You're gonna give me a heart attack!" Murrue scolded his childish behavior again, but laughing eyes let him know she wasn't upset.

He put her down and grabbed her hand, leading them both off of the patio and into the warm grass. A night breeze was blowing strands of hair out of the clip in her hair. That was when he noticed her hair.

"You put it up,"

"Just for you,"

She watched him lift her hand up to his lips and kiss it.

"Thank you, love,"

Once they got back to the hot tub, they didn't go in right away. Instead they sat side by side on the edge of the tub and dangled their feet in the breeze. She rested her head on his shoulder for a few minutes before she spoke.

"Ready to test it out?"

"Yeah," He then thought of something. "You now, you're the first woman that's ever been in this hot tub,"

Murrue looked dumbstruck.

"No, flyboy Mu La Flaga, I don't believe it,"

"Well, believe it. Ironic how you're the first, and the last as well," He winked at her. Just as fast as he popped that last thought on her, he grabbed her waist and fell back into the hot tub, taking her with him.

She let out a bursting fit of laughter before hitting the hot bubbly water. She wrestled him under the water as long as the oxygen in her lungs allowed her too. She then came up for her, pulling him with her. He gently wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her off to the side. He rested his chin on her shoulder as they both looked up at the stars popping up on the horizon where the sun was setting.

"It's weird…living in peace like this," Mu spoke quietly.

"…You'll get used to it, just give it time. You need it most of all, you'll learn to enjoy it," She reassured as she nuzzled closer.

"I know, sweetie, it's just that…I wish I could've spent those 2 years with you instead of plotting and planning everything for that war. It just seems like wasted time,"

"Oh, Mu, it was either all of that planning for war or your death. To be honest, I'd rather have you readying for a war then see you dead. I still can't believe that all that time after the first war that we had to look for you and we didn't look hard enough. You could've been dead and we didn't even know you were there. Despite that, I'm glad the EA picked you up, if not, you wouldn't be here right now, and we should be grateful to them for that," As she spoke her eyes began to well up with tears and Mu quickly brushed them away.

"I am grateful to them, but if there was a way to avoid the whole memory thing I would've take the first option I had. What's important right now I that I made it out ok and everything is ok now, and it will be for forever, I'll always be here with you, Murrue," He smiled at her and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, sweetheart, the same goes for me. I'm here whenever you need me, ok?"

"Thank you too, ace,"

He leaned down to capture her lips, waiting for her approval before covering her mouth with is. It was far more intense than the though it would be and she could feel his fingers untying the fabric around her waist. Once she realized what was happening she opened her eyes and spoke into his mouth.

"Mu, wait," He pulled away from her.

"You ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine, but…what about…the neighbors? What if they- He covered her mouth with his finger.

He laughed at her increasingly reddening face. "Silly, the neighbors are a good 100 yards away, but if you don't want to- This time she covered his mouth with her fingers.

"No…it's alright, we can…if you want," He eyes looked as if they were in a hazy glow, he noted, or maybe it was just the steam?

He smiled in return and returned his lips to hers, gently at first, but with increasing passion. The red fabric around her waist was gone, and he was now working carefully with the strings tied together holding the bikini bottom around her perfectly sculpted hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him full access to her mouth. His arms slid up her back to with the top once the bottom was discarded. The top floated away, hidden by the bubbles. When she was a teen, this was one of the things she dreaded to happen in a hot tub; losing her top in front of her closest friends, boy and girl. Now, that was all just a silly memory, and she had absolutely no problem with it. After all, this was the first time that they actually did anything like this in 2 years; they spent the last 3 months re-memorizing every little thing about each other, now it was time to seal all of that with their love for one another. Funny thing; how he spent so much money on that bikini for her, and now she didn't need it anymore. Oh well, Mu,without a doubt, thought she looked far more stunning without it.

* * *

_: XD Hope that was steamy enough for 'ya bondfan ;)_


	28. Introduced

**:Introduced:**

"Murrue?" Mu's voice called through the doorway from the downstairs bedroom for his girlfriend.

She was in the upstairs bedroom getting ready to go, and she heard his voice waft up in through the loft. She leaned over the railing to look down on the living room. She could see through the bedroom door and Mu standing in front of the mirror trying desperately to make the white polo shirt look perfect on his form.

"I'll be right there sweetheart, I just have to grab my shoes," Murrue called back to him and quickly moved over to the side of the bed and grabbed her white flip-flops.

She walked out of the room and down the stairs, and then into the bedroom where Mu was to stand next to him.

"Come here, Mu, I'll help you," She turned him to face her. Immediately she noticed the beads of sweat forming on his brow and forehead.

She loosened his collar up a bit to give him some air, and then rested a hand on his cheek.

"I know you're nervous, sweetie, but I've told you a million times already, it'll be ok. Their going to love you, I promise," She soothed as she leaned up and touched a kiss to his lips.

He placed his palm over hers on his cheek. "I know you're right but…" His laughing eyes were dead serious and worried instead of the usual laughter.

Today was the day that he met _them_. Today was the day he met Murrue's parents.

"Come on, we're gonna be late," She grabbed his hand and led him out of the door. She stepped into the flip flops she left by the door and grabbed her purse off of the coffee table.

"I feel like I'm 17 again, being brought home by a girl to her mom and dad just waiting to lash out and find a reason to send him packing," Mu spoke nervously on their way out to the car.

He went to unlock the car before Murrue snatched the keys out of his hand. He looked on at her in surprise and confusion.

"I'll drive, you relax. Their not like that at all Mu," She answered his previous worry. "Just be yourself, they're very sweet people, my mothers very understanding and my fathers loud and sarcastic. You'll be a perfect fit," She explained, starting up the car and pulling out of the driveway.

"Be myself? I don't- He sighed in exasperation.

Murrue reached hand over to grasp his hand and squeeze it reassuringly. "You'll see, everything will be just fine,"

Soon after, Mu fell asleep for the 2 hour drive. He'd kept himself up all night in worry of the upcoming day. She only stayed up with him half the night, eventually falling asleep in his lap, so she wasn't nearly as tired. Once they were getting close to her parents neighborhood she reached over and nudged him out of his sleep.

"What's up?" He answered drowsily.

"We're almost there, it's time to wake up," Just as she spoke, a towering tan brick house with beige shutters came into view.

Mu looked on in awe at the size of it. "Murrue…that's where your…parents live?"

"Yeah, sometimes I wonder what they do with all the room," She answered casually, pulling into the long driveway and parking the car.

She got out of her seat and went to go open Mu's door. "Come on Mu, you have to come out sometime," He shook his head no in response.

"No thanks, I'm fine in the car,"

"Mu, come on now, don't be intimidated by the house; you get used to it after the first hour or so," She put her hand over his reassuringly. "It's alright,"

Mu let out a long sigh and then reluctantly exited the little black car to stand next to Murrue. She linked her arm with his and they began walking up the front path to the front door. Murrue reached out and rang the doorbell. Mu was sweating again, and not from the heat. He wasn't afraid of her parents in particular, he was afraid of what they would think, if they would like his personality, or hi in general; and if they would compare him to _him_. He never asked Murrue about him at all, deciding with himself that it was none of his business. Now he second guessed that decision, he wondered if it would've been better if he talked to her about it. Too late now, someone was already coming to the door. It looks like he's on his own. The door popped open and Murrue's mother's face immediately lit up with joy.

"Murrue!" She gave her daughter a big hug and Murrue returned it, tears brimming her eyes.

"Mom, it's been so long!"

"I know, I know!"

Mu watched their exchange from the side. He looked down nervously at the arm that Murrue was holding onto before. He felt a lot better when she was holding onto it, he decided. He was overjoyed for Murrue to be able to see her family again after so long. As happy as he was for her, he felt a jolt of dejection run through is body; this reunion being his reminder that he had no family or home to go back too. He was brought out of his daze when he heard Murrue speak.

"Mom, there's someone I'd like you to meet," She grabbed Mu's arm and pulled him closer to her. "This is my boyfriend, Mu La Flaga. Mu, this is my mother, Jasmine,"

"It's nice to finally meet you," Mu spoke up nervously and held a hand out for her to shake.

Murrue's mother looked up at him and stared for a second and then a smile cracked onto her features. "It's great to meet you too," Instead of shaking his hand she gave him a hug.

Mu stood awkwardly for a second or so and looked over to Murrue, who was smiling broadly at him. He laughed and hugged her very enthusiastic mother back, glad he was accepted.

'_Hold on there Flaga, you still have to meet her father,' _Mu gruesomely reminded himself, expecting the worst.

"Come on in you too, Ben's in the kitchen somewhere,"

At that comment Mu's heart began to pound, he had no idea hat to expect of her father.

'_My mother's very understanding and my father's loud and sarcastic. You'll be a perfect fit,' _

He ran Murrue's words over and over again through his head trying to calm himself down. It didn't help much, but it was something. Murrue seemed to have sensed Mu's anxiety, and she grasped his hand and gave it a tight squeeze.

"Ben, honey, we have special visitors," Jasmine called throughout the house, smiled from ear to ear.

"Who is it?" She heard his voice call from the kitchen, just as she thought.

A few seconds later, a very handsome man with dark brown hair walked out from the doorway. He was tall, about 6' 2". He had hazel colored eyes. That was when Mu looked over and noticed her mother. They looked like identical twins. Same bone structure, same auburn hair, same lithe figures, and most of all, the same captivating marigold eyes. He couldn't see any of her father in her, but maybe it was down to the genetic similarities when it came to her father.

"Murrue! Is that really you?" He exclaimed upon laying eyes on her.

"Yes, dad, it's me,"

He wrapped her up in a huge hug which she returned warmly.

"When did you get home? You should've called us!"

"Sorry, but I wanted it to be a surprise. We got back about 2 weeks ago, and it feels great to finally be home again!"

"Well it's great to have you home- Eh, who's your friend?" He stopped and looked up at Mu, causing Mu's heart to stop beating.

"This is Mu, my boyfriend," She squeezed Mu's hand a little tighter. She knew her father would accept Mu with open arms, but she was still nervous, who wouldn't be?

"It's nice to meet you," Ben held out a hand which Mu grabbed and shook it firmly.

"It's great to meet you too,"

Jasmine led them all to the sitting room and got them drinks. She had so many questions for her daughter that she was dying to ask.

"So Murrue, where did you two meet?"

Murrue was silent for a moment. She knew that her mother and father knew about the promise she made to herself, and was starting to wonder if they'd be upset at her for breaking it.

"On the Archangel, the ship that I was transferred to; Mu made a landing on the ship after his ship was destroyed. All of the officers from our ship were dead including the captain. There were 4 officers that survived. One of the four was my first mate."

"You don't say, so what happened since there was no captain, you find a replacement?" Her father spoke up. He knew quite a bit about the military. He served when he was about Murrue's age, and had a bit of battle experience. He battled along side many great soldiers, including one of his greatest friends.

"Yes, we found a replacement," Murrue answered him.

"And a good one at that," Mu added on, finally gaining the courage to speak.

"Who was it?" Her mother piped in.

"…It was me, I took command of the ship,"

"Murrue, you mean, you were captain? That's great!" He father was ecstatic, never having the privilege of pursuing such and important duty.

"It was Mu that told me that I should do it," She looked over to Mu and smiled, just realizing now that he was the one that pushed her up and held her there the entire time they were at war.

He father laughed.

"Good man, helping my daughter out like that. I like you already," They all laughed at that, even Mu, who my now, was starting to get used to Murrue's family. And he was all worried over nothing.

'_Oh well, better to be safe then sorry,'_

After a little bit more of talking on the war, Mu and Murrue split up, much to Mu's despair. Ben had invited him out on their patio to have a 'one on one' with him. Mu's face was priceless when he brought up the invitation. Ben lightened the mood by reminding Mu that he doesn't bite. Murrue and Jasmine were in the kitchen at this time, watching the boys out on the patio. It was then when her mother decided to bring it up.

"So, I see that you finally broke that promise of yours,"

Murrue hesitated at first, not knowing what to say. He mother's voice had absolutely no emotion to it, so she didn't know if she was upset or happy.

"I'm sorry mom, I-

"No, Murrue, I'm glad that you got rid of that horrid promise. You can't tell your heart what it can and can not do. Besides, you're happy with this man, very happy, and you wouldn't trade him for anything in the world, right?"

Murrue smiled and gave her mom a hug. Jasmine could feel her daughter trembling in her arms. She rubbed her back soothingly to calm her down. Murrue pulled away to look at her mother.

"You don't think…that I'm cheating Adam, do you? I mean, that promise I made was so I don't put his memory to shame,"

"Murrue, promising to yourself that you will never fall in love again is putting him to shame. You think he would enjoy seeing you like that forever. He'd want you to be happy and I know that that's the most cliché thing I could ever tell you, but it's true, Murrue, it's so true,"

"Thank you, mom, really, thank you,"

"So, you're a pilot are you?" Ben asked as they sat looking on at the horizon on the warm spring day.

"Yes, I am, or was at least,"

Ben looked down at the ground. He knew what happened the last time his daughter fell in love with a pilot. 'But this man,' He reminded himself, 'is different.' He remembered the story Murrue told them when they were in the sitting room, the look of despair on her face when she said 'almost died.' This man, Mu La Flaga, almost suffered the same fate as her old boyfriend.

"It may seem like history is repeating itself. We were both pilots, and we both fell in love with her, but I promise, that I'll take good care of her, and I will never leave her size, not for a second," Mu spoke up silently, eye's trained on the blinding sun.

Ben looked over at him with a broad smile on his face. "Thank you," He then looked thoughtful.

"One more thing,"

Mu froze.

"When you decide to propose to her, let me know, I have a secret to share with you,"

When Ben got no answer, he looked over to Mu. Any doubt in his mind evaporated when he saw he saw the flabbergasted look on his face. He let out a fruitful laugh.

"Relax, I'm not saying you have to do it tomorrow, I'm just saying that when you do. I know you plan too, I can tell that you're it…you're _the one_.

Mu smiled at him from ear to ear.

"Will do,"

As Ben turned his head back towards the sun, the patio door slid open and Murrue stepped out onto the limestone tiles.

"Everything ok out here?" She asked as she walked over and took a seat in the empty chair between the two men.

She was surprised when Mu was the one to turn his head to the side and smile at her and answer. "Everything's fine,"

She found his hand with hers and entwined their fingers together. "So, dad, how are you?"

"I think I should be asking you that question. While you two were up fighting that war your mother and I have been down here relying on all of you guys. The question here is how are _you_ feeling?"

"Exhausted, and yet at the same time, rejuvenated. That war gave us a whole new world to look at now. It's going to be a long road of recovery for everyone and everything affected by that war, but we'll be fine, because now we all have to something to truly live for,"

"You're absolutely right, Murrue, you're absolutely right,"

The door slid open again, and Jasmine found her way over to Ben and sat next to him. She gave her daughter a warm smile and turned her head over to the sun that was by now slowly starting set in all its glory.

Murrue rested her head on Mu's shoulder while lacing and unlacing her fingers with hers. Jasmine took after her example and let her head fall against her husbands shoulder. They all sat and watched as the sun sank beyond the horizon, and the stars starting poking out here and there, and the moon replaced the sun with a soft white glow.

"Murrue, Mu, we hope to see you both again soon, I'm glad that you're both home safe and sound, finally,"

Mu and Murrue were at the door ready to leave, and everyone was bidding their goodbyes. Ben hugged his daughter and placed a kiss on top of her head, telling her to take care and call them up some time. Jasmine gave Mu a hug which he returned warmly. They switched up and Mu gave Ben a firm handshake and Ben winked at him.

"Remember, let me know,"

"Sure thing, you'll be the first to know next to her," Mu agreed.

Jasmine and Murrue embraced tears in both their eyes.

"Take care of yourself, sweetheart, and come back and visit soon, ok?"

"Of course I will, you take care too, mom, I love you,"

"I love you too,"

After that, Mu and Murrue waved and were out the door. Jasmine and Ben watched them get in the car and drive off.

"Perfect match," She whispered and he wrapped and arm around her waist.

"They sure are,"

In the car, Mu allowed Murrue to sit on the passenger side while he drove. He reached over with his hand and grabbed hers and held it.

"You were right Murrue, they really are amazing people," He spoke quietly over the soft music playing.

"I told you that they would love you," She smiled over at him and squeezed his hands.

"Well you can't blame me for being nervous, I'm sure you be nervous if I took you to see my parents,"

She laughed. "Yes, I know you're right. Even my old boyfriend was afraid of him."

_She didn't choose this role  
But she'll play it and make it sincere_

"Really?" It was very rare for her to bring _him_ up, so it sparked every ounce of attention when she said that.

"Yes, he though my dad would hate him, but he was completely wrong about that,"

Mu's eyes lost a little of that glow. Murrue noticed and ran a hand up his arm in assurance.

"Don't get down on yourself. I don't compare you to him. I won't forget him, and part of him will always be in my heart, but, so will you. I was all his then, we belonged to each other, but now, it's time for me to make more room for you, and share my heart, and I'm sure he won't have any objections," She soothed him with her words, calming his racing heart.

"Thank you, for letting me in your life, Murrue," She smiled at his words.

"And thank you, Mu, for loving me," He pulled the car over on the side of he road, where it was overlooking the coast.

He turned off the engine and left the music playing. He leaned over and put his hand on her cheek, and leaned down to kiss her softly, lovingly.

_Come on this is screaming "Photo op." op...  
Come on_

She returned it gently, smiling against his mouth, making the moment last forever, playing over and over again in her mind. Once he pulled back, he smiled wordlessly at her and then turned the car back on. She reached over and turned the song playing up. They drove away from the coast and back to their home, both feeling complete after that simple meeting. Now that he's been introduced, they could begin their life together without any set backs, knowing that her parents are happy and that they are too. Now, they can live their 'happily ever after' for sure.

_When I say "Shotgun", you say "Wedding"  
"Shotgun", "Wedding", "Shotgun", "Wedding"  
Boys will be boys  
Hiding in estrogen and boys will be boys  
Boys will be boys  
Hiding in estrogen and wearing Aubergine dreams_

* * *

:Well that was just me assuming her parents might still be alive. I usually don't bother with the subject, but this time, I did. The italicized lyrics are "Time to Dance" by Panic! at the disco. I'm listening to it now and though it suitable for a car ride home xD hope you all enjoyed it! 


	29. Bar

**:Bar:**

Murrue hung up the phone as Mu approached her in the front room. She was sitting on the couch reading a magazine when she got a phone call from Milly. As to what about, he didn't know yet, but he was about to find out.

"So, what was that call about?"

"It was Miriallia,"

He raised a skeptical eyebrow. "And…"

"She want to go out tonight, said that I should come with her,"

"Really, are you going to?"

"Yes,"

He frowned in almost disappointment.

"Mu, it's only for a while, I'll be back later, silly,"

"I know,"

"Well you looked so disappointed,"

"That's because my favorite person in the whole world is leaving me all alone tonight," He laughed as he tickled her sides.

"Mu, stop!" She let out a joyous laugh and squirmed in an attempt to get him off.

"I will when you tell me when you're leaving," He teased, knowing that wasn't the best reason to continue tickling her for, but he loved to hear her laugh.

"Milly will be here…around 7:00. I told her…she could…spend the night in the guest room tonight. I don't want her-"

She was cut off by another laugh.

"Driving home after…tonight," She let out one last laugh as he stopped tickle torturing her, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Sounds like a good idea, you want me to take you two over and pick you up?"

"No, you don't have to," She began to protest, but he had that determined look on his face again, which means that he was going to do it.

"I don't want you two walking home that late at night, intoxicated,"

"Ok, but we can walk over, it's only a 10 minute walk tops, you can get us later. We won't stay out for too long, I don't want to keep you up all night,"

"No, Murrue, stay out as long as you'd like, I have the feeling I'll be up all night anyway," He laughed, remembering the last time Murrue came home drunk.

_That was a good night for her _and_ for me._

"Ok, but, if you need me call me and let me know right away, kay?"

"Alright, sweetheart,"

She stood up and made her way upstairs to take a shower. Once she was at the base of the stairs, she stopped once she realized something.

"Mu, sweetie?"

"What's up?"

"What exactly did you mean when you said you'd be up all night anyway?"

He smirked at her suspicious look.

"Never mind,"

She let it go, making her way up to their room with a crimson blush spread across her face.

Murrue was in the kitchen getting 2 water bottles out of the fridge for them to take with them when the doorbell rang.

"Coming!"

She shuffled over to the front door in her high heels and her black tight fitting skirt with a white v-neck tank top covered by a tiny black sweat shirt. If it wasn't for the special occasion she wouldn't be caught dead in it, but she knew that she would be happy she wore it later tonight. She opened it and Milly was standing there, clad in a cute little orange outfit, perfect for a night of clubbing.

"Milly, it's so good to see you!" The two women embraced and Murrue hollered up to Mu.

"Hey, Mu, I'm leaving real soon, Milly's here!"

"I'm coming, sweetheart," Was his hurried response through the loft.

"Well, I see things are going well for the both of you," Milly teased.

Murrue nudged her playfully and then quickly changed the subject before Milly caught her blush.

"So, what bar do you have in mind?" Murrue asked, excitement lighting up her tawny eyes at the possible outcomes of the night.

"Well, I was thinking maybe Blue Velvet. It's supposed to be a mix between Dream Nightclub and Club Retro. There's 3 levels with a bar on each one, and it's supposed to be a huge dance floor with 3 of the country's greatest DJ's tonight," Milly was exited and Murrue could tell. Ever since she turned 18, she was allowed to run about at all the clubs. The legal drinking age was 18 in Orb, so naturally, whenever she had the chance, she went out and put her age to good use.

"Blue Velvet, I've been there before with Tim and the others. It's one of the best Night Clubs around here. You two should have a good time,"

"Don't worry, we will," Milly answered happily.

"Just make sure you bring yourself and Murrue home in one piece…and alone," He joked while giving Murrue a look from the corner of his eye.

"Don't worry Mu, we'll be good," Murrue stood up on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the lips before joining Milly.

"Have fun,"

Murrue and Milly turned to leave, when Murrue was suddenly constricted from moving by Mu's strong arms around her waist.

"Mu!"

He gave her a tight hug from behind before she went out, placing one last kiss on her neck.

"Bye Murrue,"

"Love you,"

"Love you more,"

The door shut and they both headed for the door and down the sidewalk, off and ready for their night out.

"Do you think this outfit's a little too…uh…well…kiss-and-tell?" Murrue asked as she looked herself over front and back spinning around trying to see from another persons view.

"Murrue, you look fine, too late to change now anyway," Milly assured with a wink.

"I should've though about that _before_ I put it on. But we were running late, so I just grabbed what looked ok and put it on so that I would be ready to go," She griped, wishing she had put forth more thought to it.

"Murrue, that outfit's perfect for a club like this. You're probably gonna be the post dressed person in there. You know how clubs like this get, girls come in dressed in the worlds most lustrous and compelling outfits and walk out in the lingerie. You'll be fine,"

Murrue laughed at Milly's way of boosting her confidence.

"Is that how you make yourself feel better, make fun of the world around you?" Murrue asked, clearly amused.

"You got it," she laughed as she linked her arm with Murrue's.

They were there already.

The second they walked in, they could feel the walls vibrating from the loud music, and the smell of smoke wafted over them. They could hear laughter of the people that were already there for quite some time.

"Come on, we have to go upstairs, that's the best part of this night club!" Milly exclaimed and grabbed Murrue's hand to drag her up the crowded stairs.

Everything was lively, people laughing and having a good time everywhere you looked. The bars stools were filled and bar tenders were taking orders from anyone and everyone.

"Milly, maybe we should get a drink first!" Murrue had to raise her voice over the booming of the music.

"Alright, let's go!"

The two headed over to the bar and squeezed in between the people sitting there causing a commotion. The bar tender was immediately over taking their order upon seeing them.

"What can I get you two pretty little ladies?" he was an attractive young man, looked to be about 20 or so.

"Corona light," Milly returned loudly.

He looked over at Murrue.

"I'll have what she's having!"

He then disappeared behind the bars counter to get two red plastic cups and moved back to the tap to complete their order. He came back and passed them their drinks.

"You two under 25?"

Milly stepped on Murrue's foot to silence her.

"Yep!"

"Drinks are on the house then," He said with a smile.

Milly gleamed at Murrue who in turn gave her an incredulous look of her own. Before they could go any further the bar tender spoke up again.

"Anything else I can get you ladies?"

Milly gave him a suspicious glance while Murrue held up her ring finger where the silver glistening engagement ring sat.

"Ah, never mind then. Enjoy your night ladies,"

"You too," Milly answered and then dragged Murrue over to the dance floor after Murrue gave the tender a polite smile.

"Well we came off that one easily, free drinks!" Milly squealed in excitement at how perfect this night was turning out.

"I told you this ring comes in handy. That bar tender has a little bit to do with why I never take it off!"

Milly laughed out loud.

"Lucky you, I have no proof that I'm taken!' She then paused when her eye caught something. "Karaoke night. Hey Murrue, it's Karaoke night!"

Murrue looked skeptical.

"You don't want me to…oh no! Milly, I can't!"

"That's what the alcohol's for Murrue! After a few more of those, I'm gonna get you up there,"

"Don't count on it!" Murrue countered with a wide grin.

After about an hour of dancing and 3 red cups later, Murrue and Milly found themselves at the bar after being coaxed over by a few guys. They challenged them to a game of beer pong, and they just couldn't say no.

"Alright ladies, here's how we're gonna do it, you two against my two boys, 5 shots each. If you two can't get any in and neither can Rob and Mike, then we switch it up, sound good?"

"Definitely, let's get this game started," Milly shouted as her and Murrue stood across from Rob and Mike.

Murrue was up first and she dipped her ping pong ball in a cub of water and got ready to throw. It bounced off the table and nipped the edge of a cup, but it didn't go in.

"Damn, so close too!"

"Alright, here I go," Answered the black haired man named Mike.

He tossed his pall professionally and it bounced straight into one of Murrue and Milly's cups. It just so happened to be one of the fuller ones too.

"Alright, Sheela's, go for it," A man with a particularly heavy Australian accent spoke up from the sidelines.

"Ok, I'll do half and then you take the other, ok?" Milly asked Murrue's approval and at her nod, began to down half of the drink.

She finished her half with perfection and passed off the cup to Murrue. Murrue chugged the rest in under 5 seconds, causing most of the guys to go boggle eyed.

"Murrue, you did this _a lot_ when you were younger…didn't you?" Milly gaped in awe.

"Yep," Murrue answered simply, before handing her the ping pong ball.

"Alright, hope you boys are ready to lose!" Milly challenged dipping the ping pong ball in the cup of water next to her.

"You know love, it don't matter who win tonight, just remember, we all lose tomorrow morning," Rob called from across the table with a loud laugh.

"You see, Rob, that's what you think. But me and Murrue here, we _always_ win," She quirked an eyebrow at the end of her sentence, her words silencing everyone around them.

"We'll see," He spoke up quietly. "Now are you gonna toss that ball or what?"

"That anxious to lose are 'ya? Well ok then, let's do this," She bounced the ball strategically so that it would bounce off one cup, and land right in another.

"Oh, Rob, it looks like Sheela number 2 just served you!" Once again, the Australian spoke up.

"Yeah, we'll see who's serving who, Danni!"

Rob bounced the ball straight back into one of there cups.

"Two in a row!" All of the guys yelled at once.

Murrue and Milly worked out the same system they used before until the contents in the cup were completely gone.

Murrue did another toss and got it in this time, laughing as she watched the guys fight over who got to down it first.

It was Mike's turn next, and this time, he missed…by about 3 feet.

"Hey, Mike!" Murrue called over to him teasingly.

"Table's this way!" She yelled gesturing in the direction of the table.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I hear 'ya!" he joked right back.

After about an hour more of beer pong, Murrue and Milly found that they needed to sit down. All the guys and the two of them sat at the bar now, about to take on a new game. They were about to take on the Tequila Slammer.

Out of nowhere Danni came up and pit his hands on both Milly and Murrue's shoulders.

"So, you Sheela's ready to take us all on again. I don't think you'll be so lucky this time,"

"Oh, I think that we will be," Milly retorted confidently. "You ready Murrue?"

"Milly, I'm just getting started,"

Everything was set. The salt shaker, the shot glasses, the bottle of Tequila, and the lemons, were all line up along the bar, awaiting their victims.

"Alright, since you ladies won that game of beer pong, you get to go first," Mike chirped as he slip the salt shaker down the long bar.

"Ok, let's go," Milly yelled excitedly and very confidently, a huge grin on her and Murrue's faces, cheeks flushed from the alcohol intake.

Murrue and Milly both licked the back of their hands and then shook the salt on over it. All of the guys did a count down from 5, and once they hit 0, Milly and Murrue licked their hands, grabbed their shots, downed then as fast as possible, and quick bit into their lemon pieces.

"Oh yeah!" Once of the guys shouted.

Murrue started laughing while Milly fought down the taste in her mouth.

"Don't worry! You get used to it after the first 2 or 3 times!" Murrue assured, quite a few years of experience backing her up 100.

Turns out, Milly and Murrue drinking together showed up the boys, as it came out, Rob, Mike, and Danni could down 9 when you add 'em all up. Murrue and Milly got 10 some how. Milly had to nearly gag down the last one, and Murrue had to be caught from falling off her bar stool more than once.

"You…you Sheela's got someonethatyoumight be 'callin to pickyousup now?" Danni asked.

"I thinkthatwe'll be ok, thanksalotDanni," Murrue answered in a slur. She picked her cell phone out of her pants pocket and clicked on the called id, just barely picking out her house number. That's the only way she was remembering it right now.

3 rings and Mu's happy tone came onto the phone.

"_Hello?"_

"Mu…I thinkwe'reready to leavenow," Murrue spoke over the phone, casting a sidelong glance to Milly who was by now, passed out on top of Rob.

"_Alright sweetheart, I'll be there in 5 minutes ok?" _

"Uh huh,"

"_Hang in there Murrue," _he laughed, he could tell that she was done, and there was definitely a hangover awaiting her in the morning.

"See yousoon,"

"_Bye," _

Murrue shut her phone and let her head fall heavily on to the bar. It was only 5 more minutes.

He was right one time, 5 minutes later she felt strong arms helping her off her bar stool. She let her head fall heavily on to his warm chest as he walked her over to Milly's bar stool.

"Mu, that you?"

"Sure is, you ready to go home sweetie?"

"Mmm…"

He smiled warmly at her almost unconscious form until a voice broke him out of his daze.

"Hey, mate, you want me to help you with her?" Danni gestured to Milly.

"If you can handle it, then yes, I'd appreciate it,"

Mu and Danni walked the two girls down the stairs and out to the little black car parked in front of the bar. Once the girls were lying in the back seat Mu turned to Danni to shake his hand.

"Thanks a lot; I really do appreciate it,"

"No prob. You've got some amazing Sheela's there. They out drank me and my boys twice. Especially the brunette, she was a real speedster with the alcohol.

Mu smirked. A few months ago, he'd have a hard time believing that, but since that one night…he knew exactly how she got in the moment.

"Well anyway, thanks again," Mu thanked him one last time and climbed in the drivers side. He waved to Danni before driving off, and Danni made his way back into the bar for round 2.

After the short ride home, Milly was able to carry her own weight and get in the house and crash on the couch in the sitting room. Mu carried Murrue in se her on the lazy chair, covered Milly with a blanket and took Murrue upstairs to their room.

He let her down gently on the bed, and after taking her heels off and tossing them to the side, covered her with the poofy comforter. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and ran a finger across her flushed cheeks. He went into the bathroom and got her a glass of water and an aspirin and set in on the end table for her. He went downstairs and did the something for Milly, that way when they woke up, they could at least not have to get up and walk to get it. But that was about all he could do for them, they were on their own for the rest. He ruffled Milly's hair, causing her to giggle softly in her sleep, before heading backup the stairs with a goofy grin plastered to his face.

Once he was in their room, he pulled off his shirt and lay down next toMurrue on the bed. He stroked her hair soothingly as she slept. She stirred and rolled over in her sleep and snuggled up close to him mumbling something in her sleep.

"…love you,"

He smiled genuinely down on her and pulled her closer to his warm chest.

"Love you too, Murrue," He reached over her and turned the lights out and held her as he closed his eyes, ready to hear about her night at the bar tomorrow when she woke up. He gave her one last kiss on the forehead before drifting off to sleep next to his beloved fiancée.

_

* * *

:Well, there's Murrue and Milly for 'ya after a night out on the town. lol. Hope you guys enjoyed, I had a lot of fun writing this one. Until then ;) _


	30. Martial Arts

**:Martial Arts:**

After the war, Mu had discovered that in those two years that she was with Waltfelt, she did quite a bit of training. In the courtyard (which is normally the peaceful part of a house as big as Andy's) was filled with Target's lined up in front of the horizon. There were also a few dummy's lying around, and they looked pretty beaten up.

In the basement to the house, there was a weight training room and a few punching bags as well. It was then, that he decided that he would never _ever_ get Murrue angry again.

He had made that discovery the day before. Now he was curled up in bed, the first rays of morning shining through the window. He reached over out of habit to wrap his arm around Murrue's thin waist, but to his surprise, the only thing his arm met was air.

He sat up quickly and glanced over at the clock.

"6:15, what could she be doing up so early?"

He slid out of bed and grabbed his t-shirt off of the back of the computer chair and made his way downstairs. He was about to go check the basement when he heard something from outside. He looked out the window to the courtyard to see Murrue beating on one of the dummy's, and damn, did she look good. She had shorts and a tank top on, and her long hair was tied up in a high ponytail. She looked so professional right then and there, that it made his knees go weak.

He decided to walk out quietly so she wouldn't notice, and watch.

He found a shady spot underneath one of the trees and sat leaning up against the trunk. He watched as she kicked and punched at the dummy, wondering where she learned half of those moves. She pulled a particularly stunning move, and did a roundhouse kicks to the dummy's head.

"I guess that's it for that dummy," He spoke quietly to himself with a smile gracing his features.

She brought her leg back down to the side and was about to pack it in, when her foot caught an un level piece of ground, and she tripped, turning herself around so that she would fall on her butt instead of her face. He was immediately up and over by her side.

She had no idea he was there until she felt two strong arms reach under hers and pull her up off the ground. She was surprised to see Mu standing behind her, it was so early in the morning, and she thought he'd be sleeping still.

"M-Mu, what are you doing awake!"

"I realized that you weren't next to me when I woke up, so decided to go and find you, and low and behold here you are beating up a dummy…or was the dummy beating you up instead?" He teased, referring to her fall moments before.

She blushed in embarrassment, cheeks goin crimson, and then she remembered what she was wearing, and that _he _saw her in it. Her blush grew deeper and she buried her face in his chest, trying to hide her embarrassment.

He chuckled lightly and pulled her face out of his shirt to have a look at her pretty face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you. In fact, I think I'd be the one hiding in embarrassment if I were that dummy you were beating on,"

She continued to blush. "Don't say things like that, I just do it for protection. Ever since the first war, we've had to protect our identities. This training did come in handy once though, when Lacus was almost assassinated, we had our share of fighting that night," She explained.

"Wait, Lacus was almost killed?"

"Yes, I think it might have been Zaft, still angry over her betrayal 2 years ago. Waltfelt, Kira, and I had to fend them off, I was lucky that I'd been training beforehand, otherwise, things might not have turned out so well…for Lacus, or for myself,"

He looked down, another reason for him to feel guilty about not being with her.

"It's alright; I don't blame you for not being her to help me. Everything was fine, really, I managed…we all did,"

"He looked up with a smile. "Thank you,"

He then thought of something. "Maybe I should train a bit too, just in case,"

She looked up surprise. "Y-you really want to?"

"Yeah, and besides, that'll mean more time to spend with you," He kissed her on the check, causing her to giggle.

"Yes, and once your ready you can fight me," She laughed jokingly.

"You know what, I'd like that, but you'll have to promise to take it easy on me though," He smirked.

"Oh, Mu," She nuzzled his neck and he walked her back into the house.

"Come on, Murrue, let's get at least a little fat on those bones of yours. I'll make us some breakfast,"

"I don't need any fat, Mu. Besides, maybe we should get the maids to do it, unless you want me sick instead of fat,"

"He shoved her playfully. "Ok, I agree we should have the maids cook, but you'll never be fat. You're too cute,"

"Stop it, Mu!" She shouted in a laughing tone.

The couple walked in to the house, the sun rising behind them, signifying the fresh start to their relationship with each other, a new, and happy start.

* * *

:Awe, short and sweet! I intend to make a sequel to this one…so be on the look out! 


	31. Stress

**:Stress:**

The loud wail of a baby tore though the quiet night. A brunette woman and a blonde man bolted upright in bed. Murrue was quickly on her feet and running out of the bedroom and across the hallway. Mu was right behind her, matching her pace. By the time her got in there, however, Murrue was already cradling their new addition to the family in her arms. She rocked little Mae back and forth humming softly to get her to go back to sleep. She did it with such a mothers touch that it made him grin idiotically.

He found it amazing how motherly she had become since their baby's birth. The young one was quick to sleep, and Murrue gently settled her back into her crib, covering her with the little blanket resting inside. Murrue continued to lean on to the wooden frame of the crib once she had Mae put down to sleep. Since when had she been so exhausted?

Mu noticed the worn look on her face right away and was immediately by her side.

"You feeling ok, princess?" he asked concerned.

"Don't be silly, Mu, I'm feeling fine. Just a little tired, that's all," She lied through her teeth.

He didn't look convinced, but she made her escape before he could question her further.

"I'm fine, Mu, really I am," She called through the doorway to her husband. He shook his head in disbelief. He turned to look down on the little infant in the crib, still feeling that sense of wonder and pride.

Murrue had made it back across the hallway and into the door way to their room before suddenly stopping and leaning on the doorframe. She put a hand to her spinning head.

_I feel so dizzy; I must be more tired than I thought._

She decided that she should really get back into bed. She took another step to get into the room, but faltered in that one simple movement and wavered on her feet. The next thing she knew she was falling forward. She was ready to brace herself for the fall until she felt two strong arm wrap around her waist and pull her back up, stopping her fall. She felt her heavy head slump against Mu's bare chest, and could barely register his one arm sliding underneath her knees and lifting her up.

She felt soft sheets and pillows underneath her and he laid her on the bed. He covered her with the comforter and she felt him put a palm to her head, probably to see if she had a fever. She wanted to open her eyes and look at him to reassure him that she was alright, but her eyes simply wouldn't respond to her commands. She soon noticed him sit down beside her and stroke her hair soothingly. That was the last thing she remembered before drifting off to sleep.

The next day Murrue woke up to bright sunlight and a warm afternoon breeze blowing through the open windows in their room. She looked over to her side, and to her surprise, Mu wasn't there.

_That's funny; Mu's usually still asleep by the time I wake up, especially on a Saturday._

She slowly got up and grabbed her robe off of the balcony. She'd been so tired lately, but right now she felt like she'd been asleep for days. She made her way across the hallway to get Mae up to feed her, but when she walked over to the crib, little Mae wasn't inside looking up at her with those golden-brown eyes so much like her mothers. Murrue got worried and quickly made her way from the room and down the stairs. Once she hit the landing, she let out a sigh of relief when she noticed Mu sitting on the couch, feeding the baby. He almost immediately noticed his wife's presence.

"Good morning sleepyhead, are you feeling better?" He asked warmth in his eyes.

"Yes, much better, thank you," She spoke softly while making her way over to the couch and sitting down next to him.

"Glad to hear it. You finally got your 10 hours of sleep that you wanted so bad as well," He smiled knowingly.

"Huh, what do you mean? What time is it?" She looked up at the clock and gasped.

"12:30! I have so much to make up for work; you should've woken me up sooner!" She made to get up and started on her work.

She had just been let off maternity leave, and went into work to get her missed paperwork during her absence the day before. Erica would kill her if she didn't get at least some of it done.

Mu let go of Mae's bottle for a split second so he could stop Murrue from getting up. "Relax Murrue, I called Erica this morning and told her about last night. She got worried and gave you an extra week off. She said that you should take your time, and if there's anything you can't get to, she'll finish it for you,"

Murrue began to protest, but he silenced her with two fingers on her lips.

"You need to rest Murrue. It's only been 4 weeks since Mae was born. Neither me nor Erica want you stressing yourself with work so soon," He noticed her upset look. "I just don't want you to strain yourself, ok sweetheart?" He gave her a kiss on the forehead.

She sighed in defeat and rested her head on his shoulder. She noticed that he was having a hard time getting Mae to eat. Murrue smiled and gently touched Mu's arm to let him know that she would take over. He handed Mae over to Murrue, and set the baby bottled down on the end table.

"Guess she's not one for eating out of the bottle right off the bat," He gently wrapped and arm around her lithe shoulders. She nestled her head on his chest as she fed Mae. She had a proud motherly smile on her face.

"Guess now, but I still can't believe she's ours," She looked up at him lovingly. "Look what we've made," he pulled her closer in his arms and pressed his lips to the top of her head in a long kiss.

He ran his free hand up and down her leg soothingly. He buried his face her hair and inhaled her scent. It was the same as always, expect now there was also the smell of baby powder and shampoo, a smell he couldn't enjoy more.

"Love you," He whispered gently into his wife's ear.

"Love you too," She responded nuzzling his neck with her head.

"You gave me a real scare last night, Murrue. Please, take better care of yourself and rest some more," Her eyes went downcast at his words.

"Sorry if I worried you sweetie," She answered guiltily.

He smiled down at her warmly. "It's ok honey, I'm just glad that you're alright,"

She smiled in realization. "I guess we're experiencing the ups and downs of parenthood, hm?" He chuckled softly at her comment.

"We sure are, Murrue, we sure are,"

* * *

_:Explodes with fluff: I'm sure that having a baby is one of the most tryingtimes of one's life. That was basically the inspiration for this story xD That and the thought of Mu and Murrue snuggled up on the couch with their newborn baby girl was far too cute to resist :P Until next time! The sequel to Martial Arts should be out next, so be on the look out!_


	32. Amazing

**This be part 2 to Martial Arts. Enjoy!**

* * *

3 weeks ago, Mu made a discovery. He found out that his girlfriend could kick some major ass. So, after 3 weeks of training under her supervision, he was ready to take his chances in a fight against her. She taught him a lot of things in three weeks; how to perform a drop kick, a roundhouse kick, a side swipe, a double back, an elbow flare, and a halo kick, pretty impressive for only 3 weeks of learning. Now, he was about to put those few things to use against her, and she knew a lot more than he did.

You'd expect him to know how to do half of these things, but, in reality, if you were a pilot, you didn't really need all of these things. You just needed to know good hand to hand combat, and how to pull a trigger. The only reason she knew how to do these things, was because Andy trained with her for 2 years, a hell of a lot more time than 3 weeks.

It was now 6:00 AM, and Mu rolled over in bed to turn off the blaring alarm clock. Murrue told him that they should do this earlier, so that the hot June weather didn't drag them down. He obliged, miserably, and then trudged off to bed. He turned over to wake Murrue, but she wasn't there. He laughed to himself.

"She really is serious about this. I guess I'm starting to see the real Murrue," He then rolled out of bed to pull on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. He was ready to take her, ever if it meant him getting owned.

He went down to the kitchen in Andy's house, looking out into the court yard, expecting to see Murrue outside warming up. When he didn't see the brunette beating on a dummy of practicing her shooting, he looked around confused.

"Where…" He then felt a pair of warm hands cover his eyes.

"Guess who,"

"Hmm, let's see, are you short, mind-blowing, and beautiful?"

Murrue pouted. "I am not short,"

He turned around and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You are too," hew poked her in the nose with an index finger.

"Maybe you're just tall," she retorted.

"Probably," He agreed and then gave her a kiss.

"So, what do you have planned today?"

"I was thinking that today we could have our little scrimmage match,"

He blinked. "Today?"

"Yes, silly, today,"

"Us, fight?"

"Well, not hit for hit, kind of like a fight in defense and offense, you know, we block each other instead of carrying through and making contact,"

Now he understood. "Oh, I see, well then, I guess it's settled.

Out in the court yard, Murrue and Mu stood across from each other. He was waiting for Murrue to give the word.

"This is how Andy and I used to do it. We usually flip a coin to tell who goes first, but, I think I'll let you get the first shot,"

"Whatever happened to lady's first?" Mu asked in a whiny tone.

"What, you're not afraid, are you?" She mocked with a smile on her face.

His eyes widened. "Who, me? You gotta be kidding me," u took that as his invitation to begin.

He started off by moving forward quickly so that his was in a range where he could make contact. He swung at her with valiant effort; although he was still he would accidentally hit her. He would never forgive himself if that happen. Luckily, that worry was put to rest when she easily countered and dropped down on one knee and swung her leg around, trying to trip him. He noticed and jumped up just before her leg knocked him off his feet.

He ran behind her before she could get up, when she did get up, she turned around to throw a punch at his face, he quickly put up a hand to catch her fist, which looked powerful enough to break a jaw or two. She jumped back and brought her leg up for a head shot. He ducked off to the side and dropped down. He performed an almost similar move as Murrue, except he just pulled his leg back and kicked at her legs, instead of swinging it around. He caught Murrue at a weird angle and she lost her footing. He quickly moved over and caught her, just before she hit the ground.

"You okay?" He asked worried.

"I'm fine, but you should watch it," Before he could decipher her words, she grabbed his arm and twisted it around to his back and help it in place.

He leaned over so that the ever tightening feeling in his arm was more bearable.

"Give up yet?"

"You wish," He broke free from her grasp and did a back hand spring to put some distance in between them, and because it was his favorite thing to do since mastering the tricky feat.

She wasted no time in going after him. She moved to do a drop kick. She nearly hit him in the face; he was late in catching her leg. She gasped audibly just as her leg was about to make contact. He barely stopped her in time, but when he did, he flipped her over once and she landed on the ground on her stomach. Her hands stopping her before her face hit the ground. She quickly got up, remembering how Andy told her to never stay down. She did a back bend and brought herself back up to eye level with Mu.

She tried at an elbow flare, but that was deflected as well. He back up a step, and then in a swift motion, threw himself into a roundhouse kick, making sure to concentrate on landing it. She blocked it, but knew what was coming next. Mu kept moving as he gave his best shot at a halo kick, using his momentum from the roundhouse to prepare him for this. He'd been having trouble with it, always getting halfway through and losing balance or coordination. One is needed for the other, so he either fell or she grabbed him to help him stabilize.

He threw the first kick at her, which she evaded, but when the second kick came through she wasn't ready. She was able to block it, but the force of the kick knocked her over on her behind. She looked up just as Mu was about to land it. When his foot came in contact with the ground, it looked like he was actually going to land it for the first time, but then, the way he shifted his body to put the other foot down, and the weird angle of the ground caused his ankle to twist in an obscure way. His leg immediately gave out and he was on the ground next to Murrue.

She gasped. "Mu, are you ok?" She scrambled over to help him sit up.

"Not, quite the finish I had in mind," He then winced as he put his foot down.

"Hold on, I'll take a look at it." She moved down to examine his ankle.

She pulled off his shoe and sock to reveal a swollen ankle and a patch of black and blue coloring starting to make an appearance.

"Oh god, I think you sprained it. I'm so sorry, Mu," She apologized and slid back to sit by him.

"Hey now, that wasn't your fault, I'm the idiot who can't land that damn thing, not you," He soothed and ran a finger across her cheek bone.

"No, I shouldn't have had us do this, it was a bad idea," She looked down, eyes shimmering.

"Come on, Murrue, don't blame yourself for everything that happens to me," He noticed tears beginning to form in her eyes. "It's ok, sweetheart," He grasped her chin in between two fingers so she would meet his eyes with hers. "Don't you cry now, come on, where's that tough girl that almost disowned me before?"

She giggled at his words, the tears in her eyes slowly dissipating. He brought her head forward and kissed her on the forehead.

"There now, all better," he smiled at her, and she returned it warmly.

"Let's go, macho man, we should get ice on the ankle before it gets more swollen than your ego," She helped him up and put his arm around her shoulder to help him crutch.

"Hey, be nice, I'm injured," He pouted.

She laughed and reached up to hold his hand as he hobbled along.

"Yes, I know, I hear you," She kissed him on the cheek when she paused to open the sliding door. "Just remember, you did that to yourself, you know,"

This time he laughed. "Well at least you're not feeling guilty anymore,"

She smiled and led him to a bar stool. Instead of turning around to get ice like he thought she would, she stood in between his legs, wrapped her arms around his neck, and rested her head on his shoulder. He returned the embrace and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you," she whispered into his ear.

"I love you more,"

"I love you most, now, let me fix this ankle of yours," She pulled away and went to get some ice from the freezer. He watched as she did this, marveling at how beautiful she looked silhouetted in the rising sun.

"_Once wrong move today and I would've been done for; she really is the most amazing woman I have ever met…and that's why I love her,"_

**

* * *

Yay! Hope you all likey xD**


	33. All's Fair in Love and War

**I got this idea from the Gen-A forums. It was on a list of topics for drabbles and I found one that paired up good with my idea. This was also partly inspired by a fan art that Jadzia found xD**

* * *

"Are you alright, Captain?" Mu La Flaga's voice sounded from her now open doorway.

The correct answer would've been "No, I feel terrible," but since when would she openly admit that?

"Yes, I'm fine, thanks," She plastered on a forced smile; she had to at least try and hide her emotions, even though he read her like an open book.

Just recently, they lost two members of the _Archangel_, Tolle Koenig, and Kira Yamato. The loss weighed heavily on them all, especially on the shoulders of the other young students on board. The Captain didn't admit it up front, but she did blame herself for their deaths. She could've been a better Captain and finished off the Le Cruset team earlier, so that way Kira would've never had to go in and fight a losing battle against the Aegis. She also could've stopped Tolle from going out, she did have the authority, right? So why didn't she put it to good use?

This is why she wasn't okay; this is why she felt dreadful since she left the bridge.

While she was stuck on her thoughts, the Commander took that time to observe his Captain. She looked tired, eyes slightly bloodshot from…tears? Her heard was disarrayed and her uniform wrinkled. She looked absolutely worn out. She wasn't okay, and he knew it.

"Captain…I know what you look like when you're, and _this_," He gestured to her fatigued form. "Is not it,"

"Commander, please, I'm just…tired,"

He sighed. "I know, we all are; It's been a very…trying day," He looked down when he finished speaking, unpleasant thoughts flashing across his eyes.

"Yes…it has," She looked down as well, not wanting to remember.

"You know, Captain, that…I'm here if you need someone to talk to. I'll listen to whatever you have to say,"

She looked up and smiled. "Thank you, Commander, but I'm alright, honest,"

He smiled, but he secretly knew that she wasn't alright. He reached over cautiously, lifting her chin up to meet his eyes with his forefinger. He flashed his signature smirk and turned to walk out of her room.

Once her door slid shut, she dropped her façade, holding back the tears just barely. She couldn't lose it in front of him, it just didn't feel right, placing her burdens on his shoulders. She stayed slouched over in her chair for about 10 more seconds, before she realized something. The pain was becoming to strong to bear, and she suddenly felt alone and cold. Both those boys, even though she wasn't very close to them, felt almost like little brothers to her, and now she just lost them, because she was stupid enough to let it happen.

The commander, he under stood, and she felt so afraid without him standing there, for whatever reason, she wasn't sure, but she knew that sh would feel a lot more secure if he was with her. She stood up quickly from her chair and ran over to the door. Once she was out of her room and ran in the direction she heard his footsteps fade off into. She saw him shortly after she started running down the hallway. She started to slow down and when she got close enough, she crashed into him from behind, holding on tightly.

His body tensed up and he froze. "What the-" He turned and when he saw her there, his body relaxed ands his eyes softened.

"No Commander…I'm not alright…I'm not!" His eyes then widened in surprise as he felt tears soaking in through the back on if uniform and heard her sobs.

He didn't know what to do. Should he turn around and comfort her, or stay like that? He didn't take long to make a decision. He tuned around slowly and took her in his arms and held her tightly. She cried openly into his chest without a care in the world. He knew that she was suffering, and that this is what she needed, so why wouldn't she take that to heart? He somehow realized that she wasn't just crying over those boys, but for everyone else she lost; her old boyfriend, Halberton and now Kira and a Tolle. The pressure finally became too much.

Once he noticed her sobs quieting down he spoke. "It's not your fault. They knew the consequences, and they accepted that they might die out there, the y would've went out there anyway, and you know it,"

She looked up at him, face wet with tears. "B-but,"

He covered her mouth with a finger and wiped her tears away with his free hand. "No buts, I'm not gonna listen to you blame yourself for what happened,"

"H-how can I not blame myself, I was stupid and I didn't try and stop them,"

He sighed, feeling defeated. "I would've done the same thing. Besides, you think they would've stopped right in the middle for everything?"

She looked down and answered lowly. "No,"

"But it's not fair!" Her began to shine with tears again.

"On the contrary…All's fair in love and war, Captain,"

His words meant nothing to her at first, just an old saying, but then it hit her. He _was_ talking about the war, but he was also talking about…

"C-commander?"

He smirked knowingly at her, realizing that she understood what he meant. In response, she buried her face in his chest and allowed him to wrap her arms around her.

Maybe it wasn't her fault, and maybe things would turn out fro the better in the end.

**

* * *

It's a shame that things don't quite turn out for the better in the end for Mu or Murrue. Sorry that this got a little weird, and maybe a bit confusing, but I'm a little out of it today. Must be summer vacation getting to my head already, the first day that it started xD**


End file.
